Amuto All The Way
by FoRsak3n
Summary: "Give it time, Amu, the day will come when you ask me to kiss you. And you want to know why that is?" This genuinely perked my interest, causing me to slowly turn around so I could see his expression, showing that I was awaiting what ever witty answer he could come up with. "Because when that day comes, it'll be the day you realize you love me." [Amu x Ikuto ]
1. Chapter 1

**First thing is first, I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**My story will probably start off slow, but I promise it will pick up and get spicy.**

**Now that is out of the way...**

**Let's bring everyone up to date so you won't be lost. **

**So in the anime, I felt the ending was, well, extremely disappointing.**

**Spoiler Alert by the way,**

**Ikuto leaves for like a year to look for his dad, then comes back for a single day to tell Amu and Tadase that he's leaving again to go on tour with a orchestra, and then the last ep in the anime everyone but Yaya was graduating from junior high and going to high school. **

**Now, I do believe it's time for us to hop on the feels train and get this party started!**

* * *

I could feel the skin of my bare shoulders protest as I rested against our bathroom wall, soaking wet hair falling down around my face as my head dropped forward in a sigh of confusion.

Towel clenched in left hand, I stood there unmoving; water droplets sliding down the tips of my layered pink tresses only to bounce off the floor. Joining together in a small puddle around my feet.

I'm not sure how long I had been standing like that, and to be honest, I really didn't care. After today, I just needed some time to think.

"What was _that_ all about..."

It's been so long since I've seen him, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I can't even recall how many years it's been since his departure and yet, today in the park I...

"Ugh!" I shook my head, the haze of thoughts clearing as I started to pat dry my hair finally.

Back in the comfort of my room, I stood by the glass door leading to the balcony, gazing out at the falling snow while I sipped on my bottle of milk with an absent mind.

The snow looked so peaceful, cascading down from the heavens in a elegant dance of sparkling crystals.

There was already a fair amount of snow blanketing the surface of anything it touched, radiant colors from the street lamps and flooding light from homes set a gradient tone that was truly indescribable.

The sight was beautiful, and possibly any other night I would have stood here enjoying every second, though, I couldn't seem to shake the feeling inside my stomach.

You would think with graduation this spring, Christmas in less then a week, I would be a little more excited, but the current string of events have left me, feeling empty.

I turned my head so I could take a quick glance over my shoulder, gazing in the direction of my eggs. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were sleeping sounding; they must have had a tiresome day today.

They spent the whole afternoon with Kiseki and the others doing, well, I'm not sure _what_ those guys were getting into but it seems to have taken quite the toll on them.

That's right... they weren't with me today in the park when it happened. Maybe it's for the best, I don't think I could have explained to them why I was crying even if I tried. I'm not even sure myself what caused it.

I set the empty bottle down then made my way over to the bed, easing my body onto the edge before staring down at my hands as they balled into loose fists. Corner of my eyesight catching a glimpse of a shoe box sitting beside my closet.

My eyes shifted to the overflowing box filled with letters that I haven't even looked at in months, everything he had sent. Letters from... Ikuto.

I could never read the same note twice, even during the first read through I would experience this weird longing that would cause me to be depressed for the rest of the day.

It made me feel, homesick in a way. I'm not sure, it's strange, somehow his letters made me miss him more then I should. I hated that I couldn't understand this feeling.

The feeling of missing something.

Missing someone.

More importantly, missing him.

It didn't start until recently, earlier this year when everything seemed to kind of, spiral out of control. I don't know, maybe I was mature enough now to understand the heart better, to understand the bonds that hold people together better then I had before?

Am I even making any sense?

Gah, I was even confusing myself!

I slipped down from the bed, softly landing on my knees as my fingertips brushed against the edge of the shoe box, tugging it towards my body where I could reach it better.

I sat there staring at the contents inside, holding my breath as my vision started to flicker and blur; tears forming uncontrollably from nowhere. As the first tear splashed against my hand, my head dropped and it all came tumbling down.

For the second time tonight, I wept.

I wept, for him...

* * *

**I'm a little bit sad the first chapter is done already. Feels like I just started writing it.**

**So what do you think? **

**Second chapter, hmmm? **

**You know you want to know what happened in the park.~**

**Send me your feedback and let me know what you think**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The tears were, out-of-place.

I haven't cried in such a long time, I truly thought I was starting to get my life back together, but here I am, sitting in my room blubbering like a child with no reason or understanding.

I let my mind drift, going back to this afternoon, trying my best to piece together any clues that would explain how I became this way.

_-Flash Back to Park, Earlier that Day-_

_The three of us walked home from school, the way we had together on many occasions as of late._

_It was a little awkward, yes, but to see him smiling was good for me._

_At least that's what I told myself._

_Tadase..._

_Why couldn't at least one of us see how we were growing apart?_

_Before now, before it was too late..._

_Our relationship, fading away like the flame to a candle burning out._

_It was clear though, we were just two separate individuals._

_In the end, our personalities were just too different for it to work._

_And so, Tadase, he..._

_He's happy, and she loves him, I can see that just as well as anyone else._

_The smile on his face is different from anything I accomplished,_

_and I truly believe they were meant for each other._

_It doesn't change that it's still hard to smile when inside it hurts though._

_I wasn't really paying attention to their small talk, my thoughts were miles away._

_I tried to focus on my steps, the wind in the trees, anything that would distract me._

_"Look, it's snowing," I managed to catch Tadase say as a swift breeze took me off guard._

_I shivered, rubbing my arms as I glanced up to see for myself._

_He was right, little white puffs where drifting down, kissing the Earth as they landed._

_I blinked as one landed on my cheek, a feeling of longing washing over me._

_In my head, I could very faintly hear the sound of music._

_Odd, I know, but it made me want to smile._

_It sounded almost like a..._

_Violin._

_Ikuto..._

_"IKUTO?!"_

_My eyes widened as I suddenly realized the music wasn't in my head._

_Far in the distance I could make out the sound of a violin which literally caused my heart to leap into my throat._

_"Hey, Amu, wait!"_

_I could hear Tadase's voice yell out for me, but it was already too late. I was in a full-blown sprint, running towards the sound as my excitement grew._

_Why was I getting so worked up, it's just Ikuto after all._

_Gah, how long has he been in town? Oh he is so going to get it when I see him, he didn't even tell me he was back!_

_The snow was just starting to fall in thicker flakes, at this rate the ground will be white in no time. I had better find him before he leaves!_

_The sound was getting closer now, but somehow my stomach started to feel queasy. Deep down something was wrong, something was missing._

_The music, it wasn't the same. Had he changed?_

_My feet skidded across the snow-covered concrete as I came into a clearing, my heart dropping when I seen it wasn't him._

_It wasn't him, the music wasn't from..._

_I could feel it, the clenching of my chest, my stomach tightening as my teeth clamped shut to try and hold myself together. I stood there, tears whelming in my eyes, burning a little from the cold air until finally without even blinking they spilled over. _

_Why was I even crying?! It's not like it's that big of a deal. So what if it wasn't him, I've lived this long without him, so why start to be emotional about it now?_

_Yeah, that's the logical thing, isn't it? Yet, I couldn't stop the tears. _

_I wanted to see Ikuto so badly, never even knowing this until now. I wanted to see him, I needed to see him. Irrevocably as it was, I yearned for his smile._

_As of today, I realized how much I truthfully missed, Ikuto._

_"Amu, are you-"_

_"I'm sorry, I just..." I couldn't look Tadase in the eye, I really just needed to be alone; and so I done what I thought was rational at the time. I took off running again. Trying to get as far away as I possibly could._

_-End Flash Back-_

Using the back of my hand, I wiped what was left of the tears from my eyes, head resting in my palms as I grumbled. My cellphone chiming from my desk bringing me back into reality. I stood, out of habit, and checked my messages without meaning to.

**Message Received, From: Tadase**

_Hey, are you okay? I've been worried, what happened at the park?_

I gave a simple response, a quick yeah, to ease his mind before shutting the phone with a click. I didn't feel like talking, like I said, it was out of habit I even checked it at all. I was about to turn around when a strange knock came from the balcony, my head jerking around to see what it was.

I had to make sure I wasn't seeing things before I ran over to open the door, letting in the guardian as quick as possible. I was grinning with an overwhelming joy that I couldn't brush off, even if I wanted to.

"Yoru?!"

If Yoru is here, that means Ikuto is around.

* * *

**Now is where the fun begins! Shall we continue?**

**Throw me a review and tell me how I'm doing so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"You look awful, nyaa!" Yoru teased, casually floating into the room as if he owned the place. He shook the snow from his fur, licking his paw before brushing it against the side of his face as I made my way to his side.

"What are you doing here, where is he, is he okay?" I paused, clearing my throat to try to regain my character. This was so not like me to get over excited.

"Woah, one question at a time, nyaa. I'm only one cat ya know and," as if something devious had struck his mind, his yellow eyes blinked then narrowed as a mischievous grin started to make its way across his face. One ear twitching as he leaned in to get a better view of my face.

"Why, you miss him or'sumthing?"

"N-No! I mean," I searched drastically for a reply, I wasn't about to admit this to him, he would tell Ikuto for sure! And then I would never hear the end of it.

"I mean, well I'm just worried is all. He hasn't written me in months," my cheeks puffed out as I said this, making me feel like I was imitating Yaya. Man, what was with me tonight, definitely not my outer character at all.

"I thought we were friends, maybe I shouldn't worry if he is going-"

"I was going to tell ya sumthin', but now I think I won't," he almost sang his words, toying with me as his tail swished around, showing he was concentrating on something.

Lounging back as he floated, his eyes closed, arms reaching behind his head to show how bored he was. I made sure to sound uninterested as I walked back over to my bed, keeping my back to him as I replied.

"And what would that be?"

"Told ya, I'm not telling, nyaa!"

By this point, our talking must have woken up Su, because her fragile voice caused me to shut my mouth before I said something else.

"A-Amu-chan, desu?," she yawned as she spoke, her words being muffled. I felt horrible for waking her, but when her attention landed on Yoru, she floated out of her egg with a cute smile crossing her lips; all the grogginess from her face instantly gone.

"Oh Su is happy, desu! Yoru is back," she floated over to greet him as she talked, the biggest grin forming on the little cat's face as he peered at her with one open eye.

It wasn't long before the other's were awake from all the commotion, the five of them huddled around each other happily talking. Yoru of course, soaking up all the attention like a sponge; though he did keep glancing at me before he finally huffed and mumbled under his breath.

"He said to meet him in front of the amusement park, nyaa."

That was all I needed to hear.

I was dressed and ready before I even had time to think, grabbing my coat as I entered back to the noisy little party the guardians were having in the middle of my room. "I'll be back," I whispered to them while I closed the door as quietly as I could.

Checking the time on my cell, it was nearly 11pm; so that meant I would need to sneak my way down the stairs and hope my parents wouldn't catch me. Or Ami hear me and then try to follow, that wouldn't end well either.

I didn't even allow myself the luxury to breathe until I was safe outside, cold air provoking me to zip my jacket as I started to walk to the amusement park.

I fidgeted with my cell on the way there, going over everything I would say to him in my head. First thing is first, he was going to get an ear full for not telling me he was back. Second, I was going to let him have it for not writing in such a long time. I was so mad I couldn't think straight.

He was going to have a lot of explaining to do!

Or so I thought.

In the darkened street, illuminated by street lamps, there he stood, and it was like everything I had to say vanished from my tongue. I forgot how to speak, all the anger subsiding.

I couldn't remember what I was going to yell at him for anymore, and for a second I couldn't even remember how to breathe.

He was leaning up against the brick wall next to the gate entrance, hands in both pockets.

Hood pulled over his head as it too, pressed against the wall to support his body weight. The jacket he wore was a tight fitted black hoodie, with matching black fur that lined the rim of its' hood. It almost seemed to have been made especially for his body, that is how tight it was.

The falling snow swirled against his silhouette, seeming as though he stepped right out of a dream. Each little crystalized flake would kiss his face and shoulders, melting instantly as they touched.

Had he always been this, entrancing?

His eyes were focused attentively on the sky, only glancing in my direction when I took another step in his direction. Seeing this, the corner of his mouth curved up into a side grin; not quite a smirk, yet not a full smile. And though it was such a simple gesture, it was enough to make my knees weak.

Ikuto didn't move the whole time, but neither did I. He remained ever still, only his chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale he took, those gorgeous eyes staring at me through the shadow of his bangs.

Finally he sighed and used his foot to push-off the wall with little effort at all, hands remaining in his pockets as he straightened in posture to face me properly.

The untouched snow crunched and objected loudly under his footsteps as he approached leisurely. Time was moving in slow motion.

He was so relaxed, so mysterious, he acted like he had all the time in the world for this one particular moment.

Somehow, I didn't seem to mind it either.

* * *

**I really hope you can see in your head the way I see the scene, I tried my best to capture it with words.**

**Ikuto doesn't even have to say a single word and he's still so amazing. **

**Well played, Ikuto, well played. Haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ikuto gazed down at me, standing directly in front of my body as his head tilted just enough to peer into my eyes without having to bend over.

He was taller, though he had always been. His features were the same as I had remembered, a little older, but it was like time had graced him with a gift. He was always attractive, but never to this degree.

His right hand lifted, cupping my chin within its grasp as his fingertips held me in place.

I could feel how cold his fingers were against the warmth of my skin, had he been waiting long? Was the rest of his body this cold?

Why was I even pondering that?!

His thumb brushed over my chin, stroking it lightly just underneath the outline of my bottom lip. Side to side, sensation of his skin against mine sending butterflies into the pit of my stomach. All I could manage was to swallow the lump in my throat, my voice nowhere to be found.

As close as we were, I could see the condensation of his breath in the night air, those long eye lashes darkening the electric blue in his iris some how. The moment was so intense, my knees nearly buckling from under me; and then he ruined it.

"You're blushing, pervy kid." He chuckled as he pulled back, running that same hand through his bangs as he peered down to me from narrowed eyes.

"Just what were you thinking?" His tone was amused, curiosity showing loud and clear through those eyes as his hand dropped and returned to the pocket it originated from.

"Ack! I'm not the perv here, you were the one touching my face like that!"

I couldn't believe him! Of all the nerve, he called me here just for that?

"I was warming my hand."

He was definitely the same Ikuto. Cunning, sly, charming, and most of all, still knew how to get under my skin.

"You could have warmed your hands up some other way," I huffed as I blurted my words. Jerking my head to the side to glare in the distance, becoming aware of how alone we truly were by the passing second.

"Is that an invitation to place them under your hoodie?" He stepped closer as he spoke, smirking as another blush ran across my cheeks; instantly crossing my arms to get the message across.

"N-No! And I'm not a kid anymore." Geez, he was on a roll tonight. If it were possible to die from all your blood rushing to your face, I would be a goner.

"I can see that. My little, Amu, all grown up and already a senior in high school."

He pivoted on his heels then, holding up both hands as he strolled towards the park entrance like he was surrendering at gun point.

Speaking with his back to me, he never glanced in my direction. Instead his eyes focused on the empty street across from us the way mine had been.

"I'll stop now, we wouldn't want Tadase to get mad at us. We both know how jealous he gets."

Ouch.

I know it's my fault for never telling him, he had no idea that Tadase-kun and I were no longer together. I probably would have just saved myself a lot of pain if I had, because it felt like someone had punched me in the gut.

Like an arrow had been shot through my back and into the center of my heart.

How could I have told him though? That's not exactly something you write in a letter, or was it that I didn't want Ikuto to worry the reason I kept it from him?

I guess he sensed my uneasy silence, or maybe my lack of a response gave him the clear indication. Either way, his arms dropped slowly, head turning just enough to peer over his left shoulder at my face.

"You're not together anymore," his voice was low, his words more of a question then statement. The features on his face softened as he blinked then looked away, keeping his back to me as I stood there trying to explain.

"I-It's not like that, she makes him happy, and we're still great friends! And I mean, we talk all the time, " I could hear it in my voice, the desperation. The excuses, I just wondered if he could hear it as well.

I could only stand there watching him, what else could I do when I didn't feel like talking about it?

Eventually he broke the silence after what seemed like an eternity, flicking back his hood as his body turned just enough to the side to extend out his hand.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

**Amuto moments, always a rollercoaster ride for poor Amu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I didn't have to think about it, instinctively my steps started to bring my body closer to him. My hand reaching out to his, he grabbed my wrist before I could react; jerking my body up on to his back while his hands cupped under my thighs to hold me in a piggyback ride.

I gasped, arms snaking around his neck and shoulders as he leapt into the air to pull us both up and over the gate fence. Since he didn't have Yoru, he couldn't character change to jump it.

We landed swiftly on the other side of the gate, his body gracefully dropping down on one knee to support the sudden stop in motion; never letting my body go during the acrobatic movements. He truly was a cat in every way.

With ease, he stood and started to walk, even now still refusing to put me down.

"Uhm, Ikuto, I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own," I made sure my tone was unenthusiastic, not letting him have the pleasure of knowing how much I liked being that close to him.

"Not until you answer me a question," he kept walking a slow pace through the empty amusement park without skipping a beat.

The place was eerie at this time of night, without the lights everything had this unnerving shadow to it. A black figure against the snow and darkness of time.

Not to mention the memories this place held. This was where he took me for our first, as he called it, date. This is where Tadase and I had to fight against Ikuto as Death Rebel, but most of all, this is the last place I had seen Ikuto the night he announced he was leaving for the orchestra.

I couldn't help myself, without meaning to I tightened my grip even more around his neck as these memories came flooding back; causing my body to automatically pull my face closer to the side of his head.

I could smell his shampoo, feel the tips of his hair tickle my cheek, it was nice. The warmth of his body was like my own personal space heater, and as much as I hated to admit it, I would have been perfectly fine if he never sat me down again.

"Why were you crying in the park today?"

His question broke my train of thought, bringing me crashing back into reality like a head-on freight train collision.

Had he been in the park today?

Did he see me crying?

Oh no, how do I explain that?! How can I tell him that the reason I was crying, was him?

"How... do you know about," my words started to trail off as I spoke, not even being above a whisper towards the end.

"Yoru." He stopped walking, his head turning to see my face as he awaited my reply. From this close, the condensation from his breath was warm against my lips, but the stern expression in his eyes made an uneasy atmosphere.

Just how long had he been back, and never felt the need to let me know. Why hadn't Utau, at the least, said something if Ikuto wouldn't?

"Is that why you called me here?"

I looked away, attempting to change the subject; but he only continued to stare. Those deep pools of blue never taking their gaze from my face.

He started to walk when he got tired of waiting for a reply, turning his attention away from me. "Ikuto," I whispered under my breath, a small part of me hoping that he wouldn't hear.

He never spoke, just gave a quick glance before letting his eyes flick away from mine. He had heard me, so I might as well finish.

"Why did you stop writing? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"We're here," he stated blankly as he lowered my body to the ground.

I didn't even know where, _here, _was exactly, and at the moment I didn't care. I wanted answers, I needed these answers and he was going to give them to me.

I turned my body away from him once I was on solid ground, letting him face my back as I crossed my arms over my chest. Looking around, I realized we were standing by the green house entrance within the amusement park.

"You always avoid questions you don't want to answer, why?"

The sound of crunching snow stopped directly behind me, followed by the chilling grasp of his cold fingertips against my cheeks from behind. He tilted my head back into his chest so I could look up at his eyes as he gazed down into mine through dangling bangs.

"You never answered mine, it's only fair."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Those eyes of his, why did they always have to be so mesmerizing. Anyone could get lost in them, they were like sapphires shinning against a backdrop of black satin. It was easy to see why girls fall for him all the time, what I don't get is, why hasn't he ever shown interest in anyone?

The wind picked up at that exact moment, shifting the bangs from his eyes just enough to let the moonlight reflect off the color of their iris, silver bringing out their true radiance as he watched my face intensely.

My body shivered uncontrollably to the breeze, eyes flicking away when he noticed this. Ikuto then released his hold and pulled me inside the green house from the cold air, stuffing his hands into those pockets as he leaned up against the wall.

"It's probably midnight by now, doesn't Cinderella need to be back home before her shoe turns into a pumpkin or something like that?"

I was nearly floored by his response. He asked me here in the middle of the night, then is wanting me to go back home?!

"Cinderella is a grown girl and can do what she wants. Besides, it was the carriage, not her shoe. If you didn't want to see me then why did you ask me to come?"

"Who said I didn't want to see you?"

He reached out, his fingertips grasping on to the fabric of my jacket before he tugged me with force; causing my body to shift off-balance and tumble right into his chest.

His arms curved around my waist, holding my form close to his as I squirmed; trying to free myself.

"If you did you wouldn't have said that, you're always teasing me and I can never figure you out, ugh, let me go!"

"But I don't want to let go," his head lowered itself down as he purred his words with delight, nuzzling his nose and face into the side of my neck; immediately triggering my body to halt in all motion.

I couldn't move, I was frozen in place to his caress, his hot breath against my ear causing my knees to actually buckle this time. I could feel him though, catching my body as my legs became nothing more than useless noodles. It only served to make him hold me even closer.

He gave a soft possessive growl as the tip of his nose brush up the side of my neck, stopping just behind my ear to whisper contentedly against my pink hair.

"I told you before, I guess I'm just the boy who cried wolf."

"I-Ikuto?"

My face must have turned three shades of red, because he was right, that was the night in my bedroom he teased me and said he loved me.

My eyes widened in realization to those words, was he actually teasing me back then, or was he...

Ikuto slowly lifted his face away from my neck, examining my expression as I tried to piece this all together. A mischievous smirk crossed his features, head tilting just enough to allow him access to my face.

His lips pressed themselves against my cheek as close as he possibly could to the side of my mouth without actually touching my lips, placing probably the most seductive kiss I had ever experienced in my lifetime.

His mouth was so close, if I had just angled my head even the slightest our lips would have found one another, but I still couldn't move. My body wouldn't work right, I just felt paralyzed.

* * *

**I have to say, possessive animal instincts makes Ikuto,**

**irresistible.**

**Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this way!**

**Oh, and no copyright intended on the Cinderella pun. **

**Hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

His lips trailed themselves along the outline of my jawbone, alluring in every detail; once again making their way back to my ear. My biggest weak spot, and he knew this all too well.

I trembled with expectation, eyes closing while I awaited his next move, only to yelp when he bit down on my earlobe to bring me back into reality from whatever cloud nine I was walking on.

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head as I pulled back to glare him. That was the second time he had chomped on my ear, the first was that night we were standing upon the balcony leading to my room. Gah, he is such a playboy!

I rubbed my now throbbing lobe and took a couple of steps away, letting the radiance from my sulking disappointment fill the space between us.

"I got you again," his mocking tone made me want to stomp my foot in aggravation. Instead, I blinked and rolled my eyes, keeping my outer character calm as I looked away trying to seem uninterested.

My attention found its way to the green house windows by now, noticing how they were covered in amazing patterns of frost and icicles on the outside. If someone had taken a canvas and tried to recreate the beauty these windows held, they would only fail in the vain attempt of capturing such a beautiful masterpiece.

Jack Frost had really out done himself, the place looked magical. It was so pretty, with the falling snow outside and the windows frozen over to create a screen, it was like a Winter Wonderland.

Yeah, I think describing the situation, Wonderland fit perfectly as a concept here. Ikuto of course being the Cheshire Cat, and myself, why I'm poor Alice. Trying to get a straight answer when all I'm getting are riddles, and hidden truth behind a puzzle I haven't quite solved yet.

Ikuto was definitely a puzzle, he had so many secrets and it's like once you figure out one, two more pop up in its place. I know a lot of it is just a defence, Tadase and I found that out the night we finally saved Ikuto from his step father and the grasp of Easter.

He was pushing everyone away not because he didn't care, in all honesty, he was hurting more than anyone else. He was protecting us the only way he thought he could, when in the end it was breaking him apart inside.

That wasn't Ikuto's would-be self.

Every time he destroyed an egg, every time he hurt someone, Ikuto hurt inside.

Ikuto...

_-Flash Back-_

_"I'm small and weak, I don't think I can fight as well as a boy._

_But, I have a different kind of strength!"_

_Ikuto..._

_I meant every word,_

_I felt the only way I could help was to wrap my arms around you and hold you tight until the pain stopped._

_What you wanted all along, I get it now._

_Ikuto, you want me to embrace your pain and suffering._

_If you really have to fight,_

_it's the least I can do._

_That night as I held Ikuto in my arms, Dia had told me this was my answer. _

_Was it, from the start, my destiny had never been to date Tadase-kun?_

_Was it that I-  
_

_-Flash Back Interrupted-_

"Yo," Ikuto's voice broke my concentration, my gaze floating back over to him sheepishly. For what ever face I had made, it must have been a sight. Because the way he stared at me with one brow raised, it was like he was staring at a new species of human that had just ran across his path.

Oh man, kill me now!

"Eheheh," I rubbed the back of my head, having no explanation for him what-so-ever. I could feel the sweat-drop form as I lowered my eyes, man I just wanted to shrink and hide.

This only seemed to intrigue him more, I could hear his footsteps closing in as he walked to my side; stopping once he was at my shoulder.

"Do you always carry my key around?" I looked up instantly to see him swinging the Dumpty Key's chain around his finger. How did he get that, I had it around my neck with the Humpty Lock!

"I-I, uhm," crap; he had me there. It was a habit to put them both on when I was going out. Come to think of it, why _did _I always take his key with me?

"Or do you keep it close, because it's your little keep sake that reminds you of me?"

* * *

**To be completely honest with you, I can not remember if Ikuto ever got his key back from Amu or not in the anime. **

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**Soooo, for the sake of the story since I thought it was an adorable scene, we will say he didn't.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Everything came to a screeching halt. A keepsake, is that why I always carried it with me? I had never really thought about it like that before. Ikuto's key, even though we were miles apart, a small part of him was at my side the whole time.

I didn't know what to say, I could only stand there dumbfounded in silence. After awhile, he placed the necklace back around my neck before poking his index finger against my forehead.

"Since you made such a defensive argument, I'll let you hold on to it for me a little while longer," he sarcastically teased to my lack of dispute.

I was going to give him a witty comeback, when he turned and started to walk away; stepping out into the falling snow once more.

I guess it was time to leave?

The whole walk home I kept glancing in his direction from the corner of my eye, trying to figure him out. His hood was pulled back up at this point, casting shadows across most of his face as he stared off at nothing in particular; seeming to be deep in thought.

I wanted to ask him what was bothering him, but I figured it was best not to ask.

"Amu," his voice was low, there was definitely something on his mind. "I _will_ make you fall in love with me."

My face set itself on fire, I could feel my whole body react to those words.

My reaction must have been exactly what he was wanting because a seductive smile played across his lips. For the rest of the walk home I couldn't look at him, every time I did my face would blush all over again. There was also the fact that my heart would skip a beat, so that probably wasn't good for my health.

Once we were back on my doorstep, he watched as I unlock the door, remaining silent as I took a step into the sleeping household. I glanced back to make sure he was following me, but when I seen he was still outside I blinked a few times; trying to whisper so I wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Aren't you coming?"

His brow quirked to this, smirking as he leaned in close to my face so he could whisper back.

"Why, is there a reason you want me in your room so badly? Still a perv I see."

Ack! He was so frustrating sometimes!

"N-No," I tried to whisper scream, you know, when you are trying to whisper as loudly as you can yet still keeping it a whisper. Really it just took away from the effect I was trying to get across all-together.

"Yoru is still here, I figured you wanted to get him."

Ikuto casually strolled in past me then, gliding up the stairs without a sound while I locked the door and followed moments later.

In the room, we found the guardians sound asleep on one of my pillows; all huddled together. Miki, of course, was lying the closest to Yoru since she had a crush on the little cat. Then again, Miki had a crush on everyone.

Yoru was snoring with a little snot bubble inflating and deflating from his nose each time he breathed; it was so adorable.

I looked to Ikuto, who only shrugged, placing both of his hands behind his head as he stood there looking bored.

"Hmn... as compensation for me letting you hold on to the Dumpty Key, I know how you can repay me."

Huh? What did he mean... repay?

"Come over to my place tomorrow."

That was it, that's all he wanted? Before I could say anything he gently picked up Yoru and walked out on to the balcony, looking back to give a quick, "later" before he left; not even giving me the chance to decline the invitation.

Not that I would have declined his invitation in the first place.

I shut the glass door then strolled over to my bed, too tired to even change into pajamas. I crawled into the comfort of soft sheets, and nuzzled down under my comforter beside Ran and the others.

That night, I fell asleep with a smile, wondering what could happen tomorrow at Ikuto's.


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank you guys so much for your continued support!**

**Really, it means a lot. **

**It makes my whole day,**

**to know that one of my chapters had put a smile on someone else's face.**

**Also I just want to say that I got one of the sweetest PM messages from, Emily-at-random,**

**telling me that my eagerness to write has inspired her to write.**

**That makes me so happy,**

**because in the end that's why we all write, isn't it?**

**From one fan to another, we are supporting each other for the love of that fandom.**

**With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Let's GO, AMUTO!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

I had over-slept, no, that was an understatement. It had to be way past morning by how high the sun was positioned in the sky. When I finally sat up in bed, it felt like I had been run over with a truck.

The sunlight was too bright, beaming off the snow only intensified how badly it hurt my eyes. I groaned, rubbing my sore eyelids before grabbing my cell to see what time it actually was.

12:30pm?!

I had almost closed my phone when I seen there was a message waiting in my inbox.

**Message received: From Ikuto**

_Don't forget_

Oh no, I had totally forgot!

I was supposed to go over to Ikuto's house sometime today!

I hurried to my closet, slinging clothes left and right as I tried to find the perfect outfit.

"Hey Miki, I need your opinion on...," I turned to see if the four of them were still asleep, but they were nowhere to be found. Left behind on the pillow was a note addressed to me saying they were out again with Kiseki. They sure have spent a lot of time with the king for some reason.

Guess that meant I had to fend for myself on what outfit to choose.

I decided on a black and neon green plaid skirt that had a dangling chain attached against the hip with studs, and a pair of my favorite black leggings.

For a shirt, I threw on a black spaghetti strap that had matching neon green stars trailing up the side, with a green see-through cameo top. I made sure to leave the buttons open so you could see the shirt underneath.

After brushing my teeth, I let my hair down, putting a X clip on the left side of my bangs to complete the look. Standing in front of the mirror, I couldn't help but to notice how the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key sparkled against my skin since the shirt was low-cut.

Maybe too low-cut?

Should I change?

Okay, I'm definitely changing...

No...

Yes... no?

I DON'T KNOW!?

I decided to just leave it alone, I was going to have a jacket on anyways.

Downstairs I entered the kitchen to see everyone already eating lunch.

"Hello there sleepy head, you sure are up late," mom teased in her soft voice. Ami was munching loudly and dad was, well, moping for some reason. He kept glancing at me then looking away with his lip quivering.

Had he known about last night somehow?

I grabbed a plate and sat down, poking at the fried noodles mom had prepared with my chopsticks in an absent mind. I couldn't seem to get Ikuto out of my thoughts.

"I can see it, you're in love!" I nearly dropped my chopsticks, choking on the inhale of air I sucked in to those words.

As I patted my chest with my hand, still coughing like an idiot, I looked up to see everyone staring at me, Saeki Nobuko's voice yelling from the tv in the background.

"For today, you lucky Libra out there, wear some pink for the color of love because you are sure to get a visit from cupid. This is what I see! For who do you think I am?! I'm Nobuko Saeki!"

I could feel my eyebrow twitch to this, my dull expression staring at the tv out of disbelief.

You have -got- to be kidding me. Please tell me that's a joke, because there is no way she is that good.

I quickly leaned in and cut the tv off before she had the chance to say something else, it was like that woman knew when I was mocking her.

"I'm not that hungry, I think I'm just going to go out for a while," I said in a passive tone.

"Oh, are you sure sweetie?" Mom asked, looking up from her plate to watch me curiously.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go hang out with Rima for today. I'll be back later, 'kay?"

I was at the door by now, giving her a smile before pulling it open; bumping into none other than Ikuto who looked like he was in mid-knock on our door.

He blinked down to me, smirking as I took a step back to rub my nose from the collision. Yoru snickering while he floated over Ikuto's shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Ikuto, it's so sweet of you to come and pick up Amu for the evening."

The next thing I know, my dad was flying out the door nearly knocking Ikuto and myself over, a cloud of dust trailing behind him as he screamed his goodbyes. "Ikutoooooo, you're so cruel! Taking my Amu from meeeeeeeeeee!"

And there dad went, running down the street to start his laps around the house like he always done when he didn't know what else to do.

I stood there completely dumbfounded to everything that had just happened.

"Uhm?"

"Ikuto called this morning and asked permission if you could have dinner with him, such a gentleman."

I was floored, did this really just happen?

"_Ikutoooooo, how could yoooooou," _my dad's voice coming around the corner as he shot past us like a bolt of lightning, made it crystal clear, that it just happened. Snow and dust being blown everywhere from dad's trail of destruction.

"You did?" I was staring at him, surprised that he would have went to all the trouble.

He only glanced in my direction before speaking directly to my mother, nodding his head to her out of respect.

"I'll have her back by 10."

"You kids have fun!" She called to us as we left, nearly getting run over by my dad as he made yet another lap around the house.

* * *

**Amu's dad has always been one of my favorite characters, **

**he cracks me up like crazy haha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Walking down the street, I started to pull up my jacket's thick hood since the air was a little nippy today. It was a good thing I had remembered to grab my fluffy hoodie just in case it was this cold, otherwise I would have been freezing by now.

As we walked, it suddenly hit me that, I had absolutely no idea where he lived.

I heard the poof of a character change, then suddenly arms were wrapped around my form, lifting me up into the bridal style carry as he leapt into the air in long strides; jumping off buildings, light poles, anything in our path.

"What are you-"

"It's easier this way."

Within a few minutes we were on the other side of town, a walk that would have taken at least an hour or two by foot; when he stopped, it was in front of a modern style mansion.

There, he sat me on solid ground before raising his arms above his head in a stretch.

The place was huge, and standing in front of that intimidating fenced gate made me feel out-of-place.

Ikuto typed in a code causing the gates to open, walking into the complex with a hand in one pocket, the other limp at his side. I stayed as close to him as I possibly could, this place was so big it would have been easy for me to get lost.

Once inside, I tried to take everything in, from the shiny floors that could almost pass for mirrors, to the expensive decor. I was in awe, until a certain voice made me take my eyes off our surroundings.

"Ikutooo, you're home!"

"Oomff... Utau, get off." Utau came rushing at Ikuto with her arms wide open, wrapping them around his neck so she could affectionately nuzzle her cheek into his.

"No."

"Get off."

"No! I don't wanna!"

"You're going to make me mad," he shoved her away with a stern face. He was different now then he was last night, he was cold and emotionless; as if just being in this place brought out the worst in him.

"You're a meanie!" Utau stomped her foot, growling at Ikuto as he walked away, heading up a long set of stairs to the second floor.

"Amu, wait here," he stated with a detached tone, disappearing around the corner with Yoru right on his heels.

I blinked to Utau, giving her a warm smile when she finally noticed that I was standing right here.

"How are Kukai and Daichi, I haven't seen them in a while?"

Since Kukai had graduated highschool, the two were a big hit couple; the media just could not get enough of the famous idol and her love life.

"Good, he sprang his ankle though so he's been keeping low for the past couple of weeks."

"Oh no, how did he do that?!"

The gorgeous blonde stared at me for a moment, crossing her arms as she looked away expressionless.

"He came back for you, you know."

"...wah?"

"Don't think just because I'm with Kukai now, that I'm just going to let you take Ikuto from me so easily." She whipped her head back around to glare at me, those long pigtails bouncing against her tiny frame.

She slung out her right arm then, pointing at me while her left hand positioned itself on her hip.

"Amu, only when you prove that you love Ikuto more than I do, will I step aside and let you have him!"

I couldn't help but grin, nodding in agreement to her terms. She was still the same in every way.

"Only if you promise we will get together and catch up, I've missed you, Utau."

This brought a smile to her glossed lips, her own head giving a quick nod that made those pigtails bounce again.

"Hey, Utau, can I ask you a question? How come you never told me he was back? How long has he been back, exactly?"

Those amethyst eyes of hers narrowed in thought, falling away from my face as she stared at the floor before speaking in a soft tone.

"It's been a week now, he made me promise not to tell you. He said for the past few months, he could never find the right words, so he stopped writing. I dunno, something about wondering if he stopped talking if you would miss him the way he missed you... or something like that. I don't understand him sometimes."

Her eyes flicked back up to my face, the seriousness in their reflection causing me to fidget.

"If he knew I told you any of that, he would throw a fit."

"Hm," Ikuto's voice came from behind Utau, causing the both of us to jerk our attention to him.

He stood there with an oblivious expression on his face, holding up a toothbrush in one hand, the other still inside his pocket. His tail twitching in curiosity to our conversation since he was still in character change.

"That's why you came here, for your toothbrush? Oh Ikuto, don't leave me! You don't have to move out, if you don't like your room here we can always share mine!"

Utau had reattached herself to Ikuto again while he stood there like a statue, still holding the toothbrush up as she tried to nuzzle his cheek once more.

"I told you, the reason I got my own place is to get away from you, now let go. You're really starting to piss me off."

Finally, Ikuto managed to free himself, grabbing my wrist to pull me along out the door in a hurried way.

"Where are we going now?" I asked trying to keep up with his pace.

"To my apartment," he lifted me into the bridal position again as he spoke, taking to air as we headed in the direction of my home.

He lived near my house now?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

When I said, he lived _near_ my house, was mostly a lie. It wasn't that he -just- lived close to my house, oh no, the apartment complex was literally only a block away. Less than five minutes of walking.

I had to swallow the lump that formed in my throat as he set me down on the street, that same street I walked everyday to and from school.

"This is really close to my-"

Ikuto jerked my body into his, my hands instinctively covering my face as I bumped into his chest followed by a weird sound of, _SPLAT_, as a zooming car continued on down the road.

I looked up in just enough time to see Yoru shaking his fist at the lunatic driver.

"Hey jerk, watch where yer going, nyaa!"

I stepped back as Ikuto grumbled under his breath, finally realizing what had caused the splat.

That car must have hit a mud puddle, splashing snow and mud all over his body as he shielded me from the impact, because Ikuto's back and shoulders were drenched with sludge.

He kept his head lowered, the tips of his blue hair dripping while he glared at the ground intensely.

"Are you okay?!"

He shook his head then started to walk towards the apartments, stomping up the stairs with Yoru floating behind him awkwardly. I was right on his heels, trying my best to look his body over to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere but he was making it difficult considering he wouldn't stand still.

"You're not okay?! Are you hurt somewhere? Ikuto, hey Ikuto answer me!"

Inside his apartment on the third floor, he slunk into the door before finally glancing back at my face, causing me to abruptly stop walking; almost bumping into him.

"That asshole ruined my favorite toothbrush," he growled out, tossing the now worthless toothbrush into a trashcan as he rounded the corner into what seemed to be the bathroom.

"Give me ten minutes," and with that, he shut the door. A moment later, the sound of a shower turning on echoed throughout the seemingly empty apartment.

His toothbrush, that is what he was so mad about? He wasn't hurt at all?

I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh uncontrollably, Yoru staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

He floated closer just to get a better look at me just to make sure I wasn't falling ill.

"I think Amu has finally cracked, nyaa..."

I waved a dismissive hand, shaking my head as I started to walk into the living room still laughing.

The apartment was huge by itself, for one person this place was just as big as my house and four of us live there!

Yoru floated into the kitchen, grabbing a can of sardines and a bag of potato chips before happily making his way back to where I was positioned on the couch.

Potato chips and fish, not exactly the best combination. Yuck!

He started munching on one sardine at a time, holding out a half eaten one to see if I was hungry. I inwardly smiled at his generosity, shaking my head before my eyes floated away to get a better view of everything.

"Nah, thanks though."

"Suit yourself, nyaa!" Munch, munch, crunch.

The dark hardwood floors were almost as shiny as they were in the mansion with cream-colored walls wrapping around the room, the only thing stopping them was a long set of glass sliding doors that previewed a snow-covered balcony outside.

The view from the couch was amazing, I bet it was even prettier at night with all the lights.

I noticed Ikuto's violin case leaning up against the side of the couch with a few manga scattered out on a glass coffee table near it. He even had a flat screen tv mounted on the wall that was possibly as tall as I was; it was crazy!

I could hear the shower turn off, followed by a shuffling sound of movement; something clinking then a fragrance of laundry detergent carried through the air. He must be washing his clothes before the stain set in.

Moments later, Ikuto entered the room with a white towel in his right hand, scrubbing lightly at his soaking wet hair. He stopped at the archway leading from the hall into the family room, leaning his bare shoulder against its frame as he continued to towel dry himself.

I had to clamp my teeth shut in order to keep my mouth from dropping open. My eyes momentarily scanning over his body without meaning to.

The only thing he wore was these baggy lounge pants in the color of dark purple, they almost seemed to be too big for his small waist considering how low they hung around his hips.

And those hips, oh those hips; the distinct outline of his protruding hip bones against that smooth stomach oddly enough, made me want to run my fingertips along their contours just to see if they were as rock hard as they appeared.

My gaze gradually moved up to his chest and neck, that pale skin glistening as water dripped and slowly ran down along every curve his body had; strands of blue choppy hair sticking to his neck and face as he ran fingers through those bangs.

I skimmed over his collar-bone for some reason, never having paid this much attention to the details of his body. Had his neck and shoulders always been this, attractively defined?

Even from across the room I could smell his shampoo and body wash, it was enough to put any girl into a trance.

The way that long silver cross necklace dangled against his chest each time he breathed was... oh man, Ikuto was right, I'm a pervert.

Oh man, oh man, oh man, I'm a pervert?!

I can't be a pervert!

"What's wrong with you, munch munch, you look like you seen a ghost, nyaa," Yoru asked with a mouth full of food as I stared at the floor with wide eyes.

I was so thankful Ikuto wasn't paying attention, he was already in the kitchen by now grabbing a drink from the fridge before popping the tab and taking a long gulp.

"Aye, Amu," I looked up in just enough time to see a can flying at me, hands catching the soda before I ended up with a bloody nose. I opened the drink and took a small sip myself, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

He was no longer in character change, so his ears and tail had vanished, though it made him look innocent in a way as he stood there.

He leaned his butt against his fridge, crossing arms over his bare chest as the towel now draped idle around those shoulders. In the one hand tucked under the other arm he kept a loose hold on his drink, just watching me as I started to turn my soda can back and forth between my palms; trying my best to distract myself from staring at him anymore.

Oh, and trust me when I say, not staring at him was harder than you think.

* * *

**See what I done there? Took a bad moment,**

**and turned it into an amazing one for Amu.**

**Okay, okay, so really I just wanted to write a shower scene,**

**but can you blame me?**

**Did I at least do a fairly decent job of painting a picture with my words?**

**Be sure to let me know what you think! And thanks again to everyone who are showing so much love for this story. I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Yoru clicked on the flat screen, after a full meal he was laying on his back watching the tv with half-open eyes; I didn't give him long before he was fast asleep taking a cat-nap.

I was trying to figure out what station he turned it to when the sudden shift on the cushions made me look over to see Ikuto plopping down, his arms spread out, elbows resting on the back of the couch while his fingertips held his soda loosely by the top of the can.

He lounged back, looking bored as he crossed his legs, giving a yawn before his head tilted to stare at the ceiling.

From this close, the aroma of his shampoo and body wash was intoxicating, I caught myself breathing deeply just to savor the moment.

As if something struck his mind he leaned up and set the can on the end table, then literally collapsed into my lap with his head landing on my thighs.

"IKUTO?!"

He purred, nuzzling his face into my hip as his arms slinked around my waist holding himself to me.

"I'm sick... Cough. Cough." It was obvious he was faking, his cough having to be the worst acting I had ever seen.

I smacked his forehead when I realized there wasn't anything wrong with him, pursing my lips as I looked away.

"Don't lie."

"Take care of me, cough."

I leaned over to set my drink down as calmly as I possibly could, then I gently lifted his head from my lap, scooted over and just released my grip to let his face smack into the couch. I was not here to be his maid.

"You're cruel, Amu," he stated in a sultry tone, sitting up to gaze at me passionately.

His hand brushed the back of his fingers along my cheek, only to run their tips through my hair as he lightly grabbed a fistful; tugging my head towards his without force.

He pushed his forehead into mine, those breathtaking blue orbs peering into my soul as he gave another on of his side grins.

I kept glancing between his eyes and lips, not knowing which I wanted to keep my attention on more.

The moment was interrupted though when my cell phone went off in my coat pocket, making Ikuto chuckle as he pulled back to grab his soda, taking another long sip while he lounged back on the couch again.

I pulled out the phone, checking my messages.

**Message Received: From Tadase**

_Guardian meeting at my house in an hour, it's important._

I wonder what could be going on? What do I do, I don't want to bail out on Ikuto, but I did make a promise to the group that we would all continue in protecting the innocent.

"Uhm, that was... Tadase-kun. There's a Guardian meeting at his house."

"You and the little prince still playing pretend in that club?"

"No, it's not like that. Technically we're not Guardians anymore since we are no long on the student council at Seiyo Academy, but we all felt that even though we were no longer at that school, it didn't mean we should stop helping those who needed it."

Ikuto blinked looking genuinely surprised, his face softening into a smile as he leaned in to kiss my forehead out of no where.

"In that case, we shouldn't keep the prince waiting."

He stood and headed towards the back of the apartment, exiting through a door I couldn't see, possibly his bedroom?

I called to him as he started to get dressed, keeping the conversation going.

"You're going with me?"

"You don't want me there?"

"You know that is not what I meant!"

He never answered back, though after about five minutes he came into the room with a leather jacket slung over his shoulder; his free hand in the pocket of tight stone washed jeans that had the knee on the left leg cut out for his skin to show.

He wore a V-neck sweater that was navy blue, with a white tee underneath with the words, Free Hugs across the chest. His long silver necklace falling down far enough to be seen below the V-neck line which completed the look.

He turned the tv off then, poking Yoru who was snoring on the couch arm-rest.

"Neh, Yoru, we're leaving."

The sleepy Guardian yawned, stretching as he sat up to rub one of his eyes with a paw; clearly not happy about his cat-nap being interrupted.

* * *

**I think I jinxed myself you guys!**  
**Talking about snow in the story, guess what it is doing outside my window right now...**

**right meow...**

**and the ground is already white.**

**Oh man... -face palm- Not even Thanksgiving yet, and it's snowing**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

As we walked together down the street heading to Tadase's home, I couldn't help but to notice how the more time I spent with Ikuto, the more a comfortable silence grew between the two of us.

We didn't need to talk to ease the awkward air, actually, it felt natural.

Yoru was snoring again, sleeping on Ikuto's shoulder to finish out his nap, and as much as I wanted to calm my nerves I was on edge. I couldn't shake the thoughts of how Ikuto meeting Tadase's new girlfriend might go.

He wouldn't try to start something with Tadase-kun would he, even though the last time they seen each other they left on great terms?

Hinari, had been accepted into the Guardian Meetings, she even had a Guardian Character of her own named Miwa. Hinari's dream was to be a model, so of course her would-be self, her Guardian Character was born from that dream.

Miwa had matching golden blonde hair just like Hinari, though her hair flowed all the way down her back when Hinari's hair stopped right at her shoulders in a bob haircut. Upon Miwa's head were sunglasses, the lenses in the shape of stars, with a pink-sequin halter top dress that flowed with each move she made.

I had to admit, she was an adorable Guardian Character.

Once we made it to our destination, I rang the bell, the gate instantly opening since our visit had been expected. I even had to stand there and take a deep breath to mentally prepare myself for this.

Past the gate, Tadase's traditional Japanese home looked beautiful in the fallen snow, the pond with Koi swimming around under a thin sheet of ice caught my attention as we walked past, though I couldn't enjoy the view as much as I had liked; I still felt uneasy.

At the door, I knocked twice before it suddenly slid open with arms wrapping around my neck, throwing me backwards into Ikuto's body as the three of us tumbled into the snow.

"Yay, Amu-chi is here!"

Yaya was still holding on to me as she screamed the status of our arrival, nearly choking me to death with her tight hug.

"Yaya, I can't breathe," I coughed out, trying to sit up while watching Ikuto stand to dust the snow off his body.

Poor Yoru was tossed all the way across the yard from the impact, landing upside down in a pile of snow with his feet and tail sticking out, he also had to scramble to free himself before sitting there befuddled. After all, he was asleep when all this happened so he had no idea what was going on.

"What the heck was that, nyaa!?"

Yaya released her death grip, jumping up in a burst of energy before tugging me up by both my arms. Clearly she had been in the sugar already.

"Amu-chi's here, Amu-chiiiiii," she sang as she made her way back into the Hotori household.

Ikuto gave a shrug as Yoru floated over to us, the Guardian rubbing the back of head as an inaudible group of words were mumbled under a growl.

Poor Yoru. Note to self, buy Yoru a bag of catnip when this was over.

I entered first, throwing up my hand in a wave while giving a warm smile to my friends.

"Heh, s'up guys."

Rima was sitting off to the side holding her tea-cup in both hands like an elegant little lady, sipping quietly with her eyes closed, only when she heard my voice did she look up, giving a smile in return.

Nagihiko was sitting closer to Rima then the others, he smiled while closing one eye in a wink, and of course Kukai wasn't around but after what Utau had said I wasn't surprised.

Yaya was back sitting in front of the treats someone made for the meeting, and then there was Tadase and Hinari. They were seated properly beside one another, holding hands while keeping their posture straight; like a king and queen would upon their thrones.

Hinari sipped on her tea as if we hadn't entered, never glancing in my direction at all.

Beside her though, was a girl I had never seen before.

She was adorn in what looked to be a prep school uniform, her long, black straight hair flowing down over petite shoulders with bobby pins on each side of her pixie face making her look like a porcelain doll.

The moment Tadase seen Ikuto, all the color drained from his face, those ruby-pink eyes widening as he searched for the right words.

"I-Ikuto niisan?!"

"Yo," Ikuto flatly stated as he plopped down on the floor, placing both hands behind his head as he lounged back with a yawn.

"Niisan?" Hinari asked, finally looking up to disapprovingly eye Ikuto, trying to understand what was happening.

"O-Oh, forgive me, Hinari, this is Ikuto niisan. Ikuto, this is Kishimoto Hinari. And over there, is her friend, Kazuki Asuka. Her egg was born earlier this week, and even though it hasn't hatched we thought it would be good experience for her to attend a meeting."

The black headed girl, Asuka, had not taken her eyes off Ikuto from the moment we entered, those crystal blue orbs watching him as if he was the only other person in the room.

"Tadase, what is this meeting about? Why isn't Kiseki and the other's here?" Nagihiko asked, running fingers through his long purple tresses.

Tadase's face went from pleasantries to strict seriousness within the blink on an eye, making the air in the room heavy with concern.

"Kiseki and I have kept an eye on the news for the past couple of months, at first we didn't think much of it, until the numbers started to go up. After some research, we've come to the conclusion that before it started here, it was spreading over North America, then just all of a sudden that activity stopped when the numbers started to spike in Tokyo."

He released Hinari's hand, leaning forward to rest his chin in his palm; seeming deep in thought.

"Have you guys been aware of the recent coma's in the media, their causes unknown? People have dropped down without any medical evidence of why. Perfectly healthy people, not to mention the Guardians have been sensing this weird ominous stench in the air since these numbers have started to rise."

Rima set her cup down, her fragile voice making itself known for the first time.

"I've noticed this as well, last week a woman fell down in the mall district while Christmas shopping. Why hasn't Kusu kusu said anything to me about this?"

"Rima is right," I spoke up, wondering the same thing. Why would our Guardian Characters keep something like that from us?

"That is partly my fault. Kiseki and I felt that it would have been the best for everyone if they didn't know, just to see if our assumptions were correct before alarming everyone and ruining their Christmas break."

Tadase lowered his head after speaking, his voice dropping to nearly a whisper now.

"I'm sorry, I truly thought it was the best action at the time."

Well, that would explain where Miki, Ran, Su and Dia were going everyday. Still, I would have wished they had at least told me, it must be hard to carry such a frightening secret with them. I had no idea.

"You feel it too, right, Yoru," Tadase-kun asked, his eyes flicking over to the Guardian though never lifting his head.

Yoru was floating between Ikuto and myself as I remained standing, too worked up now to sit and relax even if I wanted to.

He nodded, scratching at his cheek with his claw.

"I thought it was just me, nyaa, but there is something different about the Tokyo air. I sensed it when we got off the plane."

"So what do we do now? Do you think it's Easter all over again?" Nagihiko's tone was stern and powerful, the reflection from his eyes showing that he was just as worried as the rest of us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Somehow I don't feel this is Easter's doing," Tadase admitted, closing his eyes as he drifted into consideration.

"Do -you- think it's them," I asked, my eyes glancing down to Ikuto who appeared to be asleep. He opened one eye to gaze up at my face, shaking his head before sitting up. He stared at the floor for a moment, deep in thought before adding in on the conversation.

"Not sure, but I seriously doubt it. This doesn't seem like something they are capable of, besides, what would be their motive?"

He moved his right leg so he could place his foot flat against the floor, resting his elbow off his knee as he leaned forward. More attentive now.

"Since we have no idea whom is behind these events, I think it's safe to say we all need to be extra careful when we are out alone. Until we figure out the culprit, all we can do is watch and wait."

As much as we all hated to admit the facts, Tadase had a point. The only thing we could do now was just to keep an eye on the situation and try to find any clues we can; until then it was a dangerous waiting game.

"Don't worry, Tadase-kun, Yaya will work extra hard to figure this out!" Yaya smiled and pointed in the air as she spoke, trying to break the tension. She was never good with these types of situations.

"Right!" I giggled, nodding with enthusiasm while un-zipping my jacket; it was starting to get a little stuffy in the room after all.

"A bit of an overkill, don't you think," Asuka flat-out stated with a dull tone, just glaring at me for no reason at all. I could only blink, absolutely lost to what she was talking about.

"Your outfit, it's an overkill. Who are you trying to impress with... _that_."

My mouth dropped open as I looked down to what I was wearing. What was wrong with my black and neon green plaited skirt, and spaghetti strap top? She sounded down right disgusted with me, and I had done nothing to this girl!

"I think it's cute," Ikuto admitted while reaching up to tug on my wrist, jerking me down into his lap so he could wrap his arms around my hips.

He rested his chin on top of my head, pulling me even closer into his body when Asuka snarled her lip and quickly looked away with a disappointed expression on her face.

I looked to Tadase then, wishing I hadn't, because he was staring at the two of us with a hurt expression in his eyes, making my stomach flip-flop just from the sight. Before I could say anything he looked away to smile at Hinari.

Okay, what was that all about?

Ikuto must have seen this as well, or maybe he felt my body stiffen up, either way he grabbed my hands so he could idly play with my fingers. Running his own fingertips up and down the outline of mine while lightly scrapping his nails along my palms, returning to my fingers to start all over again.

"I agree, it suits our Amu," Nagihiko chimed while tossing me another wink; causing Rima to reach over and pinch his arm out of no where. You could almost see the red cloud of anger radiating around her tiny form, her glare burning holes into the back of his head.

I slunk even further into Ikuto's lap when Nagi yelped from the pinch, this could not get any more embarrassing.

Tadase cleared his throat, trying to change the subject since the air was so thick with an uncomfortably awkward tension.

"Hinari and I would like to bring up another subject, her father has been generous enough to offer us a three-day weekend at their five-star hotel and day spa free of charge. Ikuto niisan, since you're here and it would be rude not to include you, Hinari said you're welcome to join us as well."

"I'll pass," his voice was distant, like his mind was miles away.

"Really?" I turned just enough to look at him as I spoke, this causing Ikuto to smirk playfully.

"I might reconsider, if you ask me nicely, Amu."

He leaned in as his words played against my cheek, those lips parting just enough to allow him the ability to run the tip of his tongue teasingly up my jawbone.

Oh man, okay on second thought, maybe he should stay here! A three-day weekend with Ikuto might be too, tempting...

"U-Uhmm..."

He chuckled to my stuttered attempt at a response, looking to Tadase by now.

"We'll be there."

Tadase fidgeted in his chair, this was clearly getting under his skin. I couldn't help but to wonder if Ikuto was doing all this just to get a rise out of the prince.

"Right, well, since it falls in perfectly during our Christmas break, we will all meet at the train station the day after Christmas around 1:30, we hope to see you all there."

The room suddenly burst with excited chatter and laughter, everyone talking about the unexpected vacation with enthusiasm.

I had no idea Hinari's dad owned a five-star hotel, just how rich were they?

Ikuto stood then, pulling me up with him.

"If you're done, I'll be stealing Amu now," and with that he tugged me out of the door before anyone in the room could protest.

* * *

**I hope I'm keeping this interesting enough for everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Before I start the chapter I want to take a moment out to thank,**

**CookieMonsterPerson,**

**your reviews always make me smile and I love your enthusiasm. **

**I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**To everyone, I thank you all for the support and to show my thanks I've made sure that this chapter will be extra... **_**special**_**.**

**Wink wink.**

**With that said, bring on the Amuto.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Once outside he released my arm, Yoru bobbing up and down as he trailed after us. I took a glance back at the Hotori home as we passed the gate, that uneasy butterfly feeling still not leaving my stomach yet.

Just what was with Tadase today?

I followed Ikuto quietly, my eyes staring at the blinding snow as we walked down the street in that comfortable silence again for a while.

"That Asuka chick, I think she likes you," I teased, bumping him playfully with my hip. This taking him by off guard since he seemed to stumble a bit before regaining his composure.

"Come to think of it, what was with her, I had done nothing to her and she was so mean."

"Jealousy, it brings out the worst in people," he draped his arm over my shoulder as he said this, tilting his head down to whisper against my ear now.

"Did you ever stop to realize how jealous you used to make me, Amu?"

Ikuto had been jealous?

Blinking to this realization, I really had no idea I was capable of such a thing. That couldn't be possible, could it?

He was always _just_ teasing me, he never meant the stuff he did and said; or so I thought.

Still breathing against my ear, he purred under his breath, licking my earlobe before he whispered something that sent a shiver all the way down my spine.

"Mmf, you smell amazing, just like strawberries. Heh, a three-day weekend with my little strawberry, just what will we get ourselves into."

"You perv!" I pushed him away, covering my blushing face while still trying to watch where I was walking since I sped up the pace.

"For all you know I could have meant playing chess and eating popcorn. You're so gullible."

The smile he gave was so cocky, it made me want to inwardly scream.

"You... you are so frustrating you know that! Let's just hurry back to your apartment..."

He stopped walking just out of spite, placing his hands in his pockets as he stood there watching me, the evening sun casting an orange and red backdrop behind his silhouette.

"What's the hurry?"

"I'm cold, okay," I spat out, puffing my cheeks out as I looked away.

The next thing I know, Ikuto was forcefully pushing me backwards until I was pinned up against the Hotori's stone wall that wrapped around their property; slamming his body into mine as his left hand grasped on to my hip, his right palm slapping itself into the concrete beside my face.

The whole encounter took me by surprise, a small yelp escaping my throat since the rough collision of his body against mine sent a jolt of pain throughout my cold joints, and yet, the whole thing was such a rush that I could feel the core of my body set on fire.

"Are you still cold now?"

Was I still cold, after all that? Oh no, definitely not! If anything I felt like someone has shoved hot coals into my shirt.

He leaned in, slowly, testing my reaction before he lightly touched his bottom lip to mine, whispering against my mouth.

"You know I'll never kiss you, until you ask me to, right. I'll be awaiting that day, Amu," instead of kissing my lips, he kissed my cheek again, then pulled back releasing me all together.

Did that really just happen?!

My heart was beating so fast that it was pounding in my ears, my body sliding down the wall just slightly as I tried to regain my self-control.

Get a grip Amu, remember to breathe Amu. Oh man, was I even still breathing?!

I gasped, sucking in a deep inhale of oxygen as my lungs screamed at me; I was undoubtedly holding my breath the whole time and not even realizing.

After a few moments of standing there in complete shock, I regained my outer character, shoving off the wall as I stormed past him with crossed arms.

"Yeah, well you might be waiting for a while."

"I've got nothing but time."

* * *

**I think this has to be one of my favorite chapters.**

**I hope you liked it too!**

**Personally, I think Ikuto is my strong point, if I ever did roleplay Shugo Chara and had to choose a character, I think he would be the best choice since I capture him and Yoru so well... **

**or do I?**

**Hmmm... -rubs chin in thought- Do I? Oh glob, am I in denial?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

We were not even inside Ikuto's apartment for more than five minutes, when my cell started to blow up with messages; nearly vibrating out of my hand as it chimed continuously.

I didn't have the chance to answer one, when another popped up interrupting my attempts of reply.

**Messages Received: From Yaya**

_5:06pm: What was THAT all about?!_

_5:07: Tell me, Amu-chiiiiiiii!_

_5:08pm: Tell me all the juicy details, Iwannaknow Iwannaknooow!_

_5:09pm: You're not going to get out of this one. Tomorrow we are hanging out and you're goin' to tell Yaya all the dirty dets, 'kay._

**Message Received: From Rima**

_5:08pm: Amu-chan, I'm hurt. I thought we were best friends, why didn't you tell me you and cosplay-boy were a couple now?_

**Message R****eceived**_**:**_** From ****Tadase**

_5:09pm: Amu, why didn't you tell me Ikuto niisan was back?!_

**Message Received: From Nagi**

_5:09pm: Is he treating you right, Amu?_

Ikuto was covering his mouth, hiding his amusement at my misfortune as he stood in the kitchen ordering us a pizza for dinner. Yoru rolling around holding his sides from all the laughing.

I however, was sitting on the couch staring at the barrage of messages, having no idea what to say to _any_ of them.

Ikuto and I were not a couple, they were all just misunderstanding is all.

I was so frustrated that I thought it was best not to reply just yet, I couldn't even think straight so how could I attempt to explain myself when my thoughts were all jumbled up.

I pulled my hood over my head, then jerked it down to cover my face with both hands; groaning into its fabric as I slipped into a state of sulking. I just wanted to turn into something and hide for the rest of my life.

A crab perhaps?

Yeah, I will turn myself into a hermit crab and go live under a rock! Doing S.O.S signals with my claws to anyone who comes close.

First thing is first, how would one start the process of growing claws?

Okay, this Christmas break was starting to get complicated, that was for sure.

Oh crap, I completely forgot about Christmas, I haven't even done any shopping yet! Curse my procrastination, this caused me to drift even deeper into my sullen predicament; sighing heavily.

"Still worried about what your friends think," he asked as he flopped on the cushion beside me, my body swaying from the sudden movement the couch gave in objection.

"No, I just remembered Christmas is in two days and I have yet to go shopping," I grumbled through my hood still, everything muffled and slurred almost to the point of being inaudible.

"So," his voice had that type of pitch someone makes when they can't see the dilemma, that the answer was so simple you looked over it with your stupidity. "Go shopping."

"Smartass," was mumbled under my breath, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I heard that," Yoru belted out, kind of singing the words like they were the chorus to his favorite song.

Oh my gosh, this day could not be any more embarrassing, I just wanted to crawl into my bed and try to re-do this whole day all over again!

I peeked out from under my hood when he said nothing in retort, looking to the now empty spot on the couch where I could have sworn Ikuto was sitting a moment ago. Man his cat-like reflexes really made him silent when he didn't want anyone to know he was moving.

Wondering where he went, I cautiously wriggled the rest of the out of my hood, blinking to Yoru who was back to watching tv again; this time on his stomach.

I stood from the couch, pure curiosity playing with my interest now. Where _did_ he go?

I gradually made my way around the corner, bit by bit I took little steps until I entered the room that he vanished in before we left for the meeting.

I was right when I assumed it was his bedroom, what I wasn't expecting was it to be so, _big_.

My eyes scanned the area, trying to take everything in. In the center of the room was a queen sized bed with an ebony silk comforter, matching silk sheets in the color of crimson from what I could see from the door.

The air smelled just like him, I couldn't help myself from imagining what it would be like to lay in that bed with this aroma surrounding my body as I drifted into sleep.

The room itself was dark though, long drapes prevented the sun to infiltrate the space with light, and I was about to glance over to the other side of the room when Ikuto's voice nearly gave me a heart attack.

"What are you doing," he asked from behind me, my body whipping around in pure shock.

When did he, where did he?!

It was like a mini panic attack was engulfing my body. Startled, my hand shot up to hold my chest, like that alone would keep my heart from pounding its way through my ribs. I was forced to take a few deep inhales just to regain the breath that had been snatched right out of my lungs.

I glared at him with wide eyes, using my free hand to smack his chest as if that was a good enough incisive reply to his question.

"Don't DO that! Where did you come from anyways," I had to ask through a wispy voice, the stolen oxygen not returning fast enough for my liking.

"You see, when a woman and man love each other they-"

"AH, I don't need to hear _the talk_!"

"I went to the bathroom," he walked towards me as he spoke, his expression flirtatious.

"Why, did you miss me so much," those hands were placed upon my hips by now, lightly leading me backwards into the bedroom, "that you had to go looking for me?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Just want to take a moment,**

**to thank another dedicated reader;**

**Queenzeze.**

**Thank you for all your feedback,**

**I love reading your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

He walked me along until the back of my legs bumped against the bed, causing my body to fall backwards upon the mattress. All I could do was stare up at him with wide eyes, I felt like a deer stuck in the headlights of a car.

He crawled into the bed at my side, jerking me back down as I tried to hurry and stand; my body bouncing from the sudden force. He tugged me into a tight hold, my squirming becoming useless the more I struggled. Eventually I just gave up and laid there limp, allowing him to cuddle.

"Can I get up yet," I asked through clenched teeth, groaning before my heart shattered into a million pieces by the saddened tone in his reply. It made me want to hug him as tightly as I could, to try to take away his pain.

"Just let me hold you like this, a little longer," he gently placed his hand on the back of my head, pulling my cheek into his chest so I could lay my head there. I didn't try to stop him, I let him hold me, listening to his breathing.

This wasn't like Ikuto, this wasn't his bad boy character. I wonder what had happened for this moment to take place.

I found myself going over the events of today trying to see if I could put two and two together, then the feeling of his hand slightly pulling up the back of my shirt broke every train of thought I ever had. I stiffened, eyes staring at the wall in fear of where this was heading.

Instead though, he only wanted to feel the skin along the small of my back, using his finger nails to trace circles around the area. Shivers trailed up and down my spine, goosebumps taking over as my body quivered uncontrollably to the feeling.

He stopped once the slight movement had caught his attention, palm pressing flat on my bare back idly.

With my ear this close to his heart, I could make out the rhythm each time it beat. Steady, calm, almost like he wasn't nervous or excited at all; like he has held me in his arms every night for an eternity.

An eternity with Ikuto, I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Ack, okay, I really needed to distract myself, this was getting all too real.

"Uhm... you know, I didn't even hear you get up earlier."

"That's because you don't listen," his breathing was still smooth, his voice below a whisper.

"No, that just means someone seriously needs to consider putting a bell around your neck."

I pursed my lips, my eyes suddenly becoming momentarily blinded from the light being clicked on. Yoru's voiced followed, sounding agitated.

"Aye, Ikuto, pizza guy is here, hurry and answer the door, nyaa!"

The reluctance in his movements were clearly apparent, hesitation as he sighed and finally sat up to let me go. He acted like someone had just taken the most precious thing right out of his grasp.

All I could do was sit on the edge of the bed speechless, watching Ikuto exit the room as the dilation in my pupils finally returned to normal.

Soon I followed, hitting the light switch on my way out when the smell of pizza wafting through the air made my stomach cramp from a sudden series of growls. I completely forgot I haven't eaten all day, and my hunger was just now making itself painfully known.

Sitting down beside him on the couch, I grabbed a slice before I started to chow down; Yoru already working on his second slice before I even had the chance to finish the one.

After we had all eaten, and relaxed for a while, Ikuto stretched as he stood up.

"Guess it's time I walk you home."

"Huh, really?"

I took a quick glance at the time on my cell, "Oh crap it's almost ten!"

Standing quickly, I stretched myself then walked with him to the door; heading back out into the cold night air before my parents flipped out at him returning me home late.

* * *

**Will Ikuto get her back home in time without getting in trouble?**

**I know everyone is thinking, hurry up and kiss already,**

**but let's stop to think about that.**

**Ikuto has only been back for two days now, and Amu is VEEEERY stubborn.**

**Give it time, I promise it's coming, **

**it's just going to take something**

**dramatic for Amu to see her true feelings...**

**As it _always_ does with this girl. **

**Her stubbornness, it's a real problem haha.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Since it was only a five-minute walk to my house, we were back with twenty minutes to spare, a small part of me thankful that my dad wasn't running laps around the house anymore.

On the doorstep we both paused, looking at each other somehow expectantly.

"Thank you for, you know, dinner and walking me home."

Yoru popped his head out from Ikuto's jacket through the neckline, his paws tugging down the fabric so he could see what was going on.

Iktuo leaned down as my eyes closed, about to kiss my forehead when the door suddenly flew open, a hand reaching out to grab me, jerking my body into the house like a rag doll while the door slammed behind me.

My dad stood there squeezing me tightly in a bear hug, way, way too tightly. I couldn't even breathe enough to tell him I was suffocating.

It also didn't help the situation that I could hear Ikuto laughing outside the door at what just happened. I was going to have to apologize to him later, that was for sure.

"Oh my Amu, you have returned to papa! Did that bad boy hurt youuuu?! Let me see you, I haven't seen you in so long I've forgotten what my precious little girl looks like! Oh Amu why must you be so mean to papa?!"

"Papa," I tried to choke out between every other word he wailed with tears streaming down his face, "papa... I've only been gone half the day."

"In that case, you're... you're grounded! You're not allowed to leave that spot you're standing in."

"But papa, what if I have to go to the bathroom... and I have school, remember?"

Mom came down the stairs just then, giggling while waving a dismissive hand at how her husband was behaving. "Oh papa, she _is _at that age."

His body suddenly froze over, jumping back from me as if he had to look me over and make sure I was his child.

"Wah-what age?! Oh no, NO, you're now ten! I say you're ten!"

I had to blink at his concept, like he could really change my age by telling me how old he wants me to be.

Ami, who had walked down the stairs behind mom stopped in her tracks, staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"But papa, I'm ten! Onee-chan is seventeen remember!"

He started to cry uncontrollably then, flailing his arms as he took off running.

"You're all so cruel to papaaaaaaa, I'm running away!"

And with that, he slammed the bathroom door, locking himself inside. Yup, dad's logic was always a bit questionable. Whenever he said he was running away, it always ends with him locked in the downstairs bathroom.

I sighed, rubbing my temples before mom pulled me into a gentle hug, stroking my hair.

"You know papa means well, sometimes we all just have to over-look him is all," she smiled down at me then, kissing the top of my head before releasing me to go and see if she could talk dad into stopping his tantrum and come back out of hiding.

Ami was grinning from ear to ear when I looked back to her which made me jump, staring almost like she was waiting for me to say something. I felt a little uneasy by how she innocently batted her eyes, leaning in closer.

"W-What," I asked leaning away from her with a raised brow.

"How did it go with the cute guy?! If you don't want him, can I have him?"

"NO!"

She puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms while pouting with a stomped foot, trying to give me the puppy dog face.

"Well why not?"

"I'm not even going to answer that," I groaned out in reply while stomping up the stairs by her, not making it to the safety of my room fast enough. Once inside, I couldn't be happier to shut the door, having my Guardian Characters float over to greet me happily.

I had missed them all day.

"Su missed her Amu, desu," Su said floating into my arms, hugging my neck as I held her in return. Ran, Miki and Dia joining the hug as I walked over to sit on the bed with them in my arms.

"Why didn't you guys tell me there was something bothering you? About the coma's and how you sense something in the air? I'm so sorry I didn't realize this sooner."

"Su is sorry, desu," her voice was a whisper, head nuzzling up under my chin.

"Yeah, we're sorry Amu-chan, we just didn't want to worry you. A happy Amu is the best Amu," Ran chanted happily, she too, nuzzling into me.

"How did it go with Ikuto," Miki asked in a shy tone, "did Yoru ask about me?"

I had to giggle, she must have an even bigger crush on the little cat then I thought.

"It was... interesting. We had a meeting at Tadase's about what's going on then Ikuto and I," my cell went off then, my curiosity getting the best of me. I flipped it open to see I had a new text from the exact guy we were just talking about.

**Message Received: From Ikuto**

_Your dad is entertaining. When are you going shopping?_

Miki floated over to read the text excitedly, resting on my shoulder. The other's huddled around as well to read the conversation.

"Tell Yoru I said hi."

**Message Sent: To Ikuto**

_Sorry about that, and I'm not sure. I was hoping tomorrow but I have to get through the interrogation with Yaya and Rima first. Also, tell Yoru that Miki says hi. _

**Message Received: From Ikuto**

_I'll met you at the train station at six. Later._

I sat there staring at my phone, astonished. Ikuto was going shopping with me?

I finished explaining my day to the Guardians, then tried my best to write replies to the abundance of texts I never answered earlier. After everything was said and done, I grabbed a quick bath and crawled into bed worn out. This day had not _only_ been physically draining, but emotionally draining.

Man I really hope tomorrow goes better.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning I was awoken by something heavy throwing itself on to my sleeping form, oh man please let it just be Ami, or an extremely realistic figment of my imagination.

"Amu-chiiiiiii, wake up," Yaya whined, laying on top of my bed spread out across my stomach. I was forced to lie there helpless with my eyes clenched shut, eye brow twitching.

Such a lovely wake up call that I didn't ask for. How did she even get in here?

"Ugh, what _time_ is it?" I asked, covering my face with my forearm, trying to pull the covers up over my head but Yaya was laying on them.

"It's 8:25am," Rima's small voice could be heard from across the room, making me sling my arm off to make sure she was actually here and I wasn't hearing things.

Only eight in the morning?!

Okay, it is definitely too early for this. I squirmed around, finally managing to push Yaya off so she would land in the floor with a loud thump; her cries filling the room instantly making me wish I hadn't.

"Waaaaah, Yaya hurt her butt!"

I covered my face with one hand, shaking my head before trying to collect my thoughts; once I felt that I was in the right state of mind I cleared my throat.

Kusu Kusu could be heard snickering, Pepe and the other's talking happily in the background during all this.

"I'm sorry, Yaya, to make it up to you, you can have the left over cookies I bought that are on my dresser."

I didn't have to say another word, she was at the dresser quicker then I could process at this early in the morning. I then glanced over to Rima when she approached, giving her a smile as she sat on the edge of the bed.

I scooted to the edge as well, linking my arm through her's before laying my head on her shoulder.

"Rima, you know you're one of my best friends, and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If there _was_ a relationship with Ikuto and myself you would have been one of the first people to know. But there's nothing going on right now," I scratched at my cheek, getting a little nervous about the subject.

There wasn't really anything going on, was there?

"At least I don't _think_ there is anything going on. He likes to tease me a lot, he always has. There was that one night when he promised he was going to make me fall in love with him though."

I felt Rima rest her head against mine, though she never said anything, she just continued to stare at the floor. Yaya however, wasn't afraid to be loud and obnoxious.

"What about Yaya-chan! I wanna get in on this too," she plopped down on the other side of my body, with cookies still in hand she linked her arm through my free one.

I tugged them both closer, I really had no idea where I would be without them. Friendship really is the most amazing thing anyone can give to you, and it's a very precious thing. I loved them dearly, I just hoped they both knew that.

Thinking about friendship made my heart sink a little, I couldn't help but to think of Nadeshiko; I missed her so much and I haven't seen her since she came back for that single performance.

Nadeshiko was my first true friend I had ever made at Seiyo Academy, she accepted me without any question at all, and she was the first person I ever had a sleepover with too. She still kept in contact with me, though I was lucky to get a letter once every six months.

Maybe her dance classes in France were just keeping her too busy to really be able to write.

"Do you like him, Amu-chi," Yaya asked, her personality completely changing. There was a serious tone in her voice, making me blink since that wasn't like her.

"I-I... well, yeah," finally after a few minutes of debating in my head, I admitted to liking him. I was, without a doubt, attracted to him. I knew this, I just hated how he could break my outer character so easily and make me do stupid things I normally wouldn't do.

"Did you kiss him yet," I nearly toppled off the bed when Yaya asked this out of no where, the avalanche of questions starting to spew out before I had the time to answer. It was the text messages all over again.

"Did you like it? What was it like, what did it taste like? I bet it tasted like sugar! Did it, huh huh huh, Amu-chii? "

Blushing was at its maximum level by now. Seriously, who asks what a kiss tastes like?!

Come to think of it, I wonder what Ikuto's lips would taste like.

Hmm...

Ack, no, no, get these perverted thoughts _out_ of my head!

"No I haven't kissed him, we're not even dating yet!" I flailed my arms once then stood to pace the floor; I really needed something to do to keep my head busy.

"Wait, how did you guys get in here anyways?"

YES! I had a subject changer, mwahaha.

Rima stood suddenly, wrapping her arms around my waist unexpectedly, hugging me tightly.

"R-Rima, what's wrong?!"

She was still slightly shorter than I, so I had to bend over to hug her back though I was confused on why we were even hugging.

"Just don't keep anything else from us," she said through tears, making my own eyes tear up by seeing how much I had hurt her.

"I promise I won't, Rima-chan," I pulled back enough to smile down at her, this bringing a smile to the caramel haired girl's lips as well.

Yaya wiggled her way into the hug so she could be in the middle, smiling even though the look on her face clearly shown she was as lost as ever.

"What's for breakfast, Amu-chi, I'm starving," Yaya said pulling back to walk out the door.

Why did I feel like Yaya only came over to eat and get gossip?

* * *

**I know Ikuto wasn't in this chapter but,**

**that's how life goes right? **

**You always want to make time for your friends.**

**Because there is a reason they were there before he ever came along,**

**and if something happens for him to leave, they will be there for you after he's gone.**

**Not saying Ikuto is going to leave Amu in the story, **

**I'm just making a point.**

**Also, Amu obviously doesn't know yet about Nagi actually being Nadeshiko,**

**it's going to make quite a fun fight. I look forward to it.**

**Man I'm evil.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Once I had put on some clothes, brushed my teeth and thrown my hair up in a side pony with my signature X clip, I joined Yaya and the other's downstairs for breakfast; mom placing plates of eggs, bacon and toast in front of our guests.

Papa wasn't here this morning, he probably had an early photo shoot, and Ami was already munching on her food when I sat down.

"Good morning, mama, Ami," I said happily. Even though I had a weird wake up this morning, it didn't change that I was glad to see my friend's smiling faces.

"Ah, good morning Amu dear, I hope you don't mind that I let your friends in, I thought you would have been awake by the time they arrived."

I nodded as she sat a plate in front of me, picking up my chopsticks to start eating.

On the tv, Utau's new song started to play, catching everyone's attention. We looked up to stare at the screen, listening as the media spread more rumors about her love life with Kukai and an upcoming concert.

"Look, it's Kukai! I wonder why he wasn't at the meeting yesterday," Yaya asked, seeming a bit disappointed. Those two had always been close, he was like the older brother she always wanted so of course she enjoyed having him around.

"Ah, that reminds me. I forgot to tell you guys, but Kukai sprang his ankle apparently. I thought it would be nice we if all got together and went to see how he and Daichi are doing sometime."

"That sounds like fun," Ran shouted, all fired up.

"And Su can make some get well soon tarts, desu," Su stated with the same amount of excitement Ran had.

"I'm in," Miki said, nodding with Dia in unison. Even Pepe and Kusu Kusu were getting enthusiastic over the idea.

We all smiled, agreeing that it was a wonderful idea.

"So it's settled," I said while finishing the last bite of egg on my plate," when we all get back from the three-day vacation we will pay Kukai a visit. Oh, that reminds me, hey mama, Hinari invited me to come stay the weekend at her dad's hotel after Christmas. Is it alright if I go?"

Mom sat across from me blinking, her face looking troubled. I knew what she was thinking, I agree it's strange for Tadase's new girlfriend to invite me of all people, but I truly did want to be her friend.

"Are you girls going as well," she turned her attention to Yaya and Rima, the both of them nodding simultaneously.

"We'll all be sharing a room! Just like one big sleepover!" Yaya was already worked up just thinking about it.

Mom's tension seemed to ease up a bit when she learned they would be joining us, she smiled then gave a nod of approval.

"I'll have to talk to papa, but I don't see what it would hurt. Just be careful."

After breakfast, we all sat in the livingroom watching a comedy sketch marathon together, laughing and talking as the time past. Soon though, it was getting dark, which meant I would have to meet Ikuto before long.

As if he knew I was thinking about him, my cell went off, everyone looking up when it chimed in my pocket. I flicked it open, reading the text.

**Message Received: From Ikuto**

_Still shopping today?_

"Who is that," Ami asked while taking a bite from her strawberry flavored pocky stick.

"It's Ikuto," I spoke as my thumb started to type a reply, not even having to look up from my cell to know everyone was staring holes into my phone. "I'm supposed to go shopping with him around six."

**Message Sent: To Ikuto**

_As far as I know, yeah._

Yaya clapped her hands, getting excited.

"Oooh, we get to go on a date and see all the juicy stuff for ourselves! Alright, it's Yaya's lucky day!"

Yaya stood up then, cupping her hands together as she leaned forward to stare at me with sparkling eyes.

"What are we waiting for, let's go Amu-chiiiii!"

Rima stood abruptly, grabbing Yaya by the arm before tugging her to the door.

"_We_, are not going on a date, Amu-chan is. _We,_ are going to the park. Have fun Amu, and be sure to let us know how it goes when you get home."

We all said our goodbyes, then the two of them were off.

Well, more like Rima was pulling a kicking and flailing Yaya down the street who was yelling about how it wasn't fair she couldn't go on the date too.

Mental note to self, thank Rima later.

I shut the door then turned around to see a smiling Ami, that same creepy smile she gave me last night when she had something up her sleeve, plastered on her doll-like face.

"Okay, spill it. What do you want now?"

"I'm going with onee-chan today!"

"What?! N-No!"

"But onee-chan, I miss you!"

"Amu dear, take Ami with you, it's been awhile since she has spent time with you. I'll even give you both some extra money incase you see something you like." Mom smiled her words, this giving them an extra effect that was hard to refuse.

"Okay, fine, Ami you can go..."

"Yay!"

Ami grabbed her coat then bolted out the door, standing outside waving and yelling for me to hurry up while a couple who were walking down the street holding hands stared at her then looked to me like we were _both_ crazy.

Yeah, this was sure to be interesting.

"Bye mama, we're off!"

I grabbed Ami's hand to keep her close, then started to walk the snow-covered street towards the train station; by the time we made it there, Ikuto was already waiting for us.

"Hey cosplay boy," I teased as we approached, Yoru and the other Guardians loudly greeting one another before Ikuto even had the chance to say anything cocky to me in return.

Ami instantly released my hand when she seen Tsukiyomi, running over to his side before grabbing on to his hand instead of mine.

Ikuto looked a little confused, but he gave a side grin to her before looking up at me.

"He's my boyfran' now, onee-chan!"

She stuck out her tongue as she blurted those words, like claiming ownership to a newly found possession.

Making a whole little scene about it which didn't help my embarrassment any.

I had to stick my tongue back out at her in retort, crossing my arms before looking away.

That little trader!

She didn't miss me, she just wanted an excuse to come along...

"Looks like you have competition for my attention, Amu. Guess you're just going to have to up your game." His taunt made me groan from aggravation.

"Hmph, you can have him," I tried to sound as unconcerned as I possibly could, but my voice wavered at the end making me clear my throat.

"Jealousy is cute on you."

"Pfft, let's just go..." I stomped off to board the train, thankful for a topic change.

* * *

**Oh wow, chapter twenty already?!**

**This is the longest fanfic I've done so far.**

**Not to mention this is my _first_ Shugo Chara fanfic I've written. **

**I was a little afraid at first to even attempt writing this, **

**I didn't think anyone would like the story**

**to be completely honest with you.**

**Thank you all so much for the support!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Ikuto and Ami boarded the train behind me, sitting down with Ami in the middle. The whole time, she kept her nose in the air, head held high like she was the luckiest girl in the entire world.

Though in a way I guess she was, because she was holding the hand of none other than, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"What's with the jacket, are you even hiding in there somewhere," he finally asked, causing me to jerk my head up from where I was staring at my feet.

"What is wrong with it!"

There was absolutely nothing wrong with my jacket!

It was a puffy, off-white parka coat, cropped so it stopped just before my knee started in mid-thigh. I thought it looked cute paired with my dark grey skinny jeans personally.

"If you like walking around looking like a marshmallow, okay."

Are you kidding me?! He was absolutely unbelievable. I so did _not _look like a walking marshmallow.

"Whatever, you're just jealous," that was pathetic, was that the only comeback I could think of? Really Amu, really? Jeez...

This only caused him to chuckle under his breath, those gorgeous blue orbs flicking away to peer out the window before he rested his chin in his free hand. Ami had not released his hand even for a second so he was still handicapped you might say with only one usable hand.

Yoru was snickering through the whole ordeal, not even choosing a side to support. He was just there for the show, all he was missing was popcorn.

For the rest of the ride I was stuck going over _everything_ I could have said in my head, that sounded so much better than what I had responded with. Why is it, that I always think of the best comebacks later on? Man I couldn't believe myself, I felt so lame.

Once the train docked and stopped moving, I let Ami and Ikuto get off first, only because she was rushing to get ahead of me dragging him along behind her; as if trying to rub it in my face that she was still holding his hand.

I just had to grin and bear it, so I kept my attention on the passing people as we walked together into the shopping district. Once inside the mall, the wave of heat smacked me in the face making my body give a sigh of relief; it felt so amazing.

"Where to first," I asked, stepping up in front of the two so they would stop walking.

I couldn't help it, inwardly I was psyched, I haven't been shopping in so long. I was really going to enjoy this no matter what!

Ikuto only shrugged, looking like he could care less where we went, Ami was the one who spoke up; demanding we hit the toy store. Why didn't that surprise me at all?

We took her to the toy department, letting her pick out what caught her eye, then left quicker then I thought we would. There must have been a doll she has had her eye on because she walked right to it then stated that's all she wanted.

With her bag in my hand, we took the escalators to the second story, passing the food court before a Lolita store caught my attention. I had seen a steam-punk themed Lolita dress online and since then I have wanted one bad, but I couldn't make up my mind to go in or not so we just past the store all together.

After about an hour of mindless searching I finally found the perfect gifts for my mom and dad; since Ami was with me the surprise for her present was ruined but she didn't seem to mind.

I purchased a new leather carrying case for dad's camera, and for mom I got a porcelain tea set that was set in white with blue decorations.

Ami picked out a pink Lolita dress with white lace around the collar and cuffs to be her present. I liked it myself, I couldn't wait to see her in it.

I made sure to pick up some colorful string so I could make Rima and Yaya friendship bracelets, and the guys were easy, Su and I just had to make them something sweet to eat.

Ikuto however, I had no idea where to even begin shopping for him. What would a bad boy like?

What to buy, what to buy...

"Oh! I just remembered, we need to stop at the pet store sometime before we leave so I can pick up a bag of catnip for Yoru."

Hearing his name, the Guardian perked up, his attention going from the Christmas bulb he was smacking at, to my voice automatically; his ears twitching a bit.

"Wah... I get catnip, nyaa?! Buuuut, _why_," his eyes narrowed suspiciously, a brow raising to my weird generosity. I gave him a smirk back just to torment him, to make his mind race with curiosity on why I was being so nice.

"Let's just say I think you've earned it," which in all reality, the poor guy did. After being tossed off Ikuto's shoulder and thrown into the snow, he needed a little treat.

He wasn't going to argue with me, his eyes lit up when he accepted that he was getting free catnip.

"Alright, nyaa, let's go!"

He grabbed the hands of Ran and Miki who were floating the closest to him at the time, tugging them behind him as he took off towards the pet store; Su and Dia trailing not far behind.

"Wait for Su, desu!"

I had to giggle at the sight, clearing my throat when I noticed Ikuto looking at me with a quirked brow. A smirk slowly twitched at the corner of his mouth as it formed like someone who was planning the most devious plot.

"Since you're in such a generous mood, how about a kiss, neh, Amu?"

He bent forward some, his free hand slipping from his pocket to cup my cheek which sent my heart into rapid mode; Ami getting extremely jealous by the passing second. She jerked on Ikuto's arm literally making him stumble to the side as she continued walking and pulling him along towards the pet store.

As they disappeared around the corner I could hear him chuckling slightly, leaving me to stand alone in the middle of the mall blushing like a fool.

When a woman walking by pulled her son closer to keep him from getting near me I covered my face and started to jog after the group; she probably thought I had some deadly illness from how red my face was!

Talk about _humiliating_.

Once I made it to the pet store everyone was scattered out. Miki was near the birds with her sketch pad happily drawing away as Dia watched, Ran and Su were at the fish tanks puckering their lips in fish-faces trying to communicate with the marine life, and Ikuto was being dragged about as Ami went from one cute animal to the next just to pet them.

I smiled to the clerk as I walked past the door, heading straight to the feline section to spot the item I came for, I was about to grab a bag of the catnip when Yoru's tiny form caught the corner of my eye.

He was sitting on the side glass of a pin with kittens in it, his tail and ears lowered with a distraught expression. I ignored the catnip for now and walked over to his side, placing my hand on his head.

"What's wrong?"

"He's sad... he says that no one loves him and he won't listen to me. He says that everyone always plays with the other kittens, or will consider adopting the others but no one ever even looks in his direction, nyaa."

I blinked, a little puzzled by what he meant until I looked down into the pin to see a fuzzy black kitten curled up in a ball all by himself in the corner while the other kittens all played together.

"He says that he hates himself for being different. He wants to know why he couldn't be born like the others, nyaa..."

I could feel it, the tears started to form in my eyes as my heart sank. I didn't even have to think about it, I leaned forward to scoop the sweet little creature into my hands before lifting him out of the cage. I could hear the faint, _mew,_ he gave as I rested him against my heart; holding him lovingly in my arms.

"No, don't you dare say that you wish you were born differently," I had to speak through my tears, my voice cracking though I didn't care.

"I know how you feel. It's hard to go through life wishing you were different, but being different is what makes you unique. There is nothing wrong with you, you are amazing just the way you are and as long as you keep your head up, I promise things will get better."

I stroked his fur in a comforting way, getting a tiny purr as a result.

"He wants to know if you will adopt him, nyaa." Yoru was floating now, looking at my face with pleading eyes. I knew he cared about the kitten and just wanted what was best for him.

I raised the little guy to eye level so I could look at his face, nuzzling my cheek against the top of his head affectionately.

"I will love you, even if no one else will."

I hugged him again, trying to pour my heart and soul into the action. I meant it, I would love this little kitten with all my heart, even if the world turns their back on him.

"So there _is_ a soft side of Amu underneath that hard shell," Ikuto said from behind me, pinching my side as if testing to see if I was solid as a rock.

I had to smack his hand away immediately, I wasn't about to let him of all people figure out I was ticklish.

Well, guess it looked like a new addition to the family was now coming back with us.

I just hope mom and dad don't kill me when they find out.

* * *

**Did anyone catch the hidden references I gave there?**

**If not, **

**you will find out in the up coming chapters so don't worry.**

**ALSO!**

**I am giving my readers the chance to decide something for the upcoming story-plot.**

**What would YOU, like to see Ikuto and Amu get each other as presents?**

**Throw me a review letting me know your ideas and I'll pick which ever has the most votes,**

**then work it into the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

"He's so cute!"

Ami released Ikuto's hand almost immediately when she seen the kitten, holding out her arms while opening and closing her fingers as if it was the universal language for, give me.

I rolled my eyes then handed her the fuzz-ball, her happy squeals of joy filling the store; they were also getting a few strange stares from people walking by outside.

She nuzzled the kitten, walking off to leave Ikuto standing there as if her ties to him were cut loose instantaneously; growing bored with one thing and jumping to the next.

Alas, I'll never understand that girl.

Watching her walk away, Ikuto wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind when I wasn't paying attention, pressing his cheek against mine as he pulled me into his chest.

"I want three," he cooed, making me blink in confusion. I turned just enough to look at his face, seeing that his eyes were closed, enjoying the moment.

"Three what?"

"Kids," he didn't skip a beat with his response, sounding so serious which made my heart end up in my throat.

"What?! We aren't even dating," I blushed furiously, gently pulling away from him as I walked over to the catnip, grabbing a bag to kind of have something to keep me distracted so I wouldn't look at him. With the way I was blushing, that was the last thing I needed now.

"Give it time, Amu, the day _will_ come when you ask me to kiss you. And you want to know why that is?"

This genuinely perked my interest, causing me to slowly turn around so I could see his expression, showing that I was awaiting what ever witty answer he could come up with.

"Because when that day comes, it'll be the day you realize you love me."

Everything stopped moving, time stood still. The only sound I could make out was my breathing and even that felt translucent.

I waited for the dream to stop, for me to wake up and I will just be in my bed with this being one amazing wish my heart made, but I didn't wake up.

Ikuto was truly standing there in front of me, his words playing over in my head like an echo on repeat.

I never even thought of that, it had never even crossed my mind that the reason he was waiting to kiss me, was for me to learn on my own if I loved him.

"Neh... just forget I said anything. You look like you're about to have an aneurysm," he turned his head to the side, slipping his hands into his pockets before staring off at nothing in particular.

I punched his arm as hard as I could, growling under my breath since it was the first thing I could think to do.

"Gah! You don't go around saying stuff like that and then take it back, weirdo!"

I jerked my body around to glare at the shelf of merchandise, my anger sizzling out like water being tossed on hot coals when something caught my eye.

Well _that_ was a quick argument...

Inwardly, I smirked when I seen it, picking up a silver bell that was hanging from a black velvet string before glancing over my should to see where Ikuto went. Seeing that he had joined Yoru on the other side of the store I shook my wrist to test out how the jingle would sound.

Deciding that it was a definite buy, I tucked it away then went to gathering supplies we would need for the kitten such as a litter box, food etc.

At the register I placed all the items up, I even had to find Ami so it wouldn't look like we were trying to steal the kitten, then paid for everything. After I had the bags in hand, I started to dig for the bell, hiding it in my hand as I causally strolled over to Tsukiyomi.

"I have something for you, let me see your wrist," I sang my words to try to sound as innocent as I possibly could; hoping that he wouldn't catch on.

"...no." He blinked then looked away again, clearly seeing through my cleaver antics.

"You don't even know what it is yet," I complained, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. He can't say no if I just put it on him!

I reached for his hand, grabbing his wrist to try and pull it to me but his quick reflexes let him grasp the bell before I even had the chance to tie it.

...damn, there goes that idea.

He held it above my head, looking at it with a raised brow before giving the, _you can't be serious_ _look,_ when he realized what it was.

"Give it back!" I tried to jump for it, though every time my fingers were within reach he raised it higher so I couldn't touch it.

Gah, why did he have to be so tall!

"Come on, this way you can't sneak up on me anymore, it's a win-win situation! So hand it over!" Jump. Jump. Miss. Fail. Miss.

"Amu," his voice sounded amused, "you're making a scene."

I stopped jumping at those words, my eyes floating away from him to take in our surroundings. He was right, some people had stopped walking by the pet store to try to see for themselves what was going on.

_"Such a cute couple,"_ a little old woman said to her friend as they smiled and then continued walking by.

Once my back was turned to him, he dropped the string so the bell would fall directly past my face, my palms catching it before it had the chance to hit the floor.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Well it's your Christmas present, so," I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling it was needed.

"I'm still not wearing it. And besides, that's a stupid present."

"Well what _do _you want?"

"You should already know..."

"I'm not going to kiss you on the lips, we aren't even dating yet so... turn your face."

His blue orbs flicked back to my face, obviously not expecting that response. He smirked though, and leaned forward with his head tilted so my lips had easier access to his cheek.

He watched me from his peripheral vision, those bangs hiding his eyes though I could still faintly make out the stunning sapphires that watched me savagely.

Man, I seriously want to know just _what_ it is about those eyes that can set my blood to flow with an electric current.

All he has to do is look at me in a certain way and I start to get all nervous, it wasn't fair. I hated to be at a disadvantage like that.

I hated it, but somewhere deep inside I loved it all at the same time.

I found myself glancing at his lips now, the way they slightly glistened when he had just moistened them with the tip of his tongue. I wonder, just what _would _they taste like?

My own lips parted from the thought, body leaning ever so closer to his mouth instead of his cheek with this type of invisible connection that was pulling me forward without my consent. Though I wasn't going to stop it, I allowed myself to follow suit, getting closer so I could fill my curiosity.

Ikuto noticed what I was doing, the corner of his mouth slipping into a slight smirk as he allowed me to inch my way closer.

"A-Amu-chan?"

My stomach suddenly ended up where my heart should be, and my heart, I think it nearly stopped beating for five seconds. That voice, oh man, please tell me this can't be happening.

I jerked around to see Tadase-kun standing there with his hand across his chest, balled into a loose fist as if he was trying to block his heart from seeing what was happening in front of him.

"A-Ah..hahaha...ha...um, T-Tadase-kun?! Ahh... w-what brings you here?"

"I was picking up a few extra things for Christmas tomorrow, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

He sounded so innocent, and his face seemed genuinely concerned though hurt all at the same time. I hated to see him in pain, especially when I was the one causing him that agony.

"T'ch, you know very well that you are," Ikuto retorted, not even looking at the prince when he answered in such a cold way. I nearly had a heart attack right there from how harsh it sounded, making my eyes grow wide in shock.

"I-Ikuto! I'm sorry, Tadase-kun, it's fine really. We were just on our way out, but um," my attention floated over to an approaching Hinari, her face loosing all it's happy smiles when her gaze found my face.

By the time she made it to Tadase's side, I bowed to them both before grabbing Ikuto by the arm and turning to walk away really, really fast; speaking my goodbye as quickly as I could.

"Like I said, it's fine, really! I'll text you later, Tadase-kun... bye!"

I had made it to the first floor, past the escalators before I released my hold on Ikuto's arm, the smug expression on his face making the situation worse.

"What?!"

I didn't mean to scream that as mean as I had, instantly feeling horrible for the way I lashed out at him. And he could tell, because his brow raised to my sudden flair in anger.

"I mean... what?"

He flicked his blue orbs away from my face, leaning his hip against the escalator railing as he crossed his arms.

"...didn't you forget something?"

My palm slapped my forehead, my whole world crumbling around me when it hit me.

"Crap! I totally forgot, Ami!"

I am such a _horrible_ sister!

I ran all the way back, gathering up everyone while pulling a confused Ami along behind me to where Ikuto was left standing by the mall's exit. We were on our way out of the revolving door when Ikuto spoke up again from behind me, making me nervous for the thousandth time.

"You still owe me that kiss..."

* * *

**It's not Christmas just yet, can't have the kiss happen before then now can we.**

**Oh and keep throwing the gift ideas for what Ikuto can get Amu!**

**Also, about Tadase,**

**yes I am a die-hard Amuto fan, but I don't hate anyone from Shugo Chara which is surprising. **

**I'm not going to make Tadase out to be some horrible, wimpy little cry baby, **

**because in reality he isn't. **

**Though he truly did love Amu at one point, he still cares for her still,**

**which is what is confusing poor Amu. **

**I'm sticking strictly to how the characters would act in the anime. **

**I can't see making him out to be the bad guy when really the only crime he has committed was falling victim of a failed relationship.**

**I hope you don't hate me for this, I just don't see why it would be necessary to be mean to him when he's done nothing wrong.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I worked extra hard on this chapter for you guys just to show my thanks for all the support,**

**wink wink.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and I suggest putting the song, In Between by Joel Sandberg, on repeat as you read the chapter. Kinda sets the mood because that's what I had playing when I wrote it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Back on the bus, my mind was racing, everything flashing back in quick visions; like a silent black and white movie set to fast forward.

I was in the middle this time, Ami to my right still holding the kitten, while Ikuto sat to my left being unnervingly quiet. I really hope I didn't upset him.

My hand lifted to my mouth, covering a yawn as my oh too early morning wake up finally caught up to me; the boring ride back making my eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. The next thing I knew, I was waking up to Ami shaking me violently.

It was a good thing my head was resting on the glass behind me, because I fear if it wasn't, she would be causing me to bump my head countless times against it from how hard she was moving my body.

"Onee-chan, wake up! I'm hawngry, let's go hoooooome!"

I blinked, looking around to see the Guardian Characters floating behind her with amused expressions, Ikuto standing there watching with a distant appearance. Was he still mad?

I stood, nodding before grabbing her hand and exiting the train, making our way back to the snowy streets towards our home. Since Ikuto lived so close, he walked the two of us back to our front door.

Ami let herself in when I turned to thank him, though he had his body turned to the side, his gaze fixated on the distance. I felt so bad, but I didn't know what to do. Had I really hurt him, perhaps more than I hurt Tadase? Man, maybe I shouldn't have a boyfriend at all, seems like all I do is hurt people.

Wait a minute, did I just call Ikuto my...

"I've got something I need to take care of. Later, Amu..."

He didn't even give me the chance to say anything, he character changed and leapt into the air with Yoru before I could gather my thoughts; leaving me standing there confused more than ever.

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia quietly floating around me, watching just as I had to Ikuto's body disappearing into the night.

I really hate myself right now. I have never felt this horrible before in my whole entire life.

Once inside, mom and dad greeted us both happily, dad trying to see what was in the bags before I had the chance to tell them hi.

He was so nosey! Trying to get a peek at his present before I could wrap it, but this year I knew this was coming and I made sure to hide it for this simple reason.

Though his attention was stolen by the kitten to my surprise, leaving my cleaver plan pretty much useless when he ran over to Ami and started to flail his arms with glee.

"What is this?! Stay just like that my little princess, let papa capture how cute this is!"

The camera was out, and Ami was posing for pictures with the kitten in the blink of an eye; another typical night in the Hinamori household.

I took the bags to my room, then went downstairs to quickly eat dinner so I could tackle wrapping the gifts and making the friendship bracelets for Rima and Yaya. After that was finished, Su and I threw together some sugar cookies for Nagihiko and Tadase, and on the side Miki suggested making a little batch of chocolate eclairs for Ikuto and Yoru to thank them for everything.

We hadn't finished wrapping the sweets by the time everyone went to bed, leaving me alone with my Guardian Characters to try to finish preparations for tomorrow.

As excited as I was, a small part of my gut still felt uneasy, I couldn't get Ikuto off my mind. Or the look on Tadase's face.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, the little kitten sitting at the last step waiting for my arrival. He had went to bed with Ami, but I guess I must have woke him with the noise of cooking.

As I strolled past, I scooped him gently into my arms and carried the fuzz ball into the darkness of my room.

After shutting the door, I walked over to my bed, and crawled into the middle where I sat indian style with the kitten making himself a comfy place to lay in my lap. Once he was settled, my amber hues glanced around the darkness of my room, taking in how everything looked different against moon light.

I sat there for the longest time, my head thinking over today, trying to understand what my heart was feeling.

For some reason, I kept going over the encounter with the kitten, the more I sat there the more he reminded me so much of Ikuto.

As a child, Ikuto was considered to be The Black Cat of Misfortune, that he was _'cursed'_ and people feared getting near him.

Black cats, people say they are bad luck but really they are living creatures who only long to be loved and cared for.

I had told the kitten I would love him, even if no one else would. And I meant that, but, now that I think about it, isn't that exactly what Ikuto has wanted? To be truly loved without being judged all along?

"You're thinking about him," Miki's voice brought me from my thoughts, my eyes flicking over to where she was sitting upon the windowsill.

She never looked up from her sketch pad, her pencil gliding across the blank sheet as her blue eyes skimmed over the page with concentration.

"...n-n-no," how could she have possibly known that? Was I talking out loud?

She looked up then, giving an irritated sigh though she remained calm.

She was annoyed, I could tell from the look in her eyes, but she was also deep in thought; her gaze not really looking at me, but past me miles away into her innermost thoughts.

"I wasn't going to show you this," setting the pencil down, she flipped through her sketch pad, stopping on a page before she floated over to me. "But I think you need to see what you're overlooking. I might be able to give you the incentive to open your eyes, but in the end only you can be the one to determine what you perceive."

Turning the book around, my eyes took in a beautiful drawing of Ikuto and myself on the train. My head resting on his shoulder, his head placed on mine while we both slept contentedly in a world of our own. Looking so peaceful and just, complete.

Like a puzzle piece fitting perfectly with its mate.

Or better yet, like the Humpty Lock and Dumpty key; you needed them both to complete the set.

When did this happen? When I had awoken, we weren't like this...

"When you were sleeping, you laid your head on his shoulder without being aware of what your subconscious was making you do. In your unconscious state, Amu-chan, your body is drawn to him by a force even I don't understand. I know you feel it, though you ignore it so easily. And I can see it on your face when you're not looking," she turned to float back over to the window; keeping her back to me as she gazed out at the snow.

"How is it, you understand the matters of the heart so well, Miki?"

She was so intellectual, so wise. I guess that is what makes a great artist in the end, isn't it? Their ability to truly see things around them, to understand and notice even the smallest of details we normally overlook on a daily basis.

Her hand placed itself on to the glass, taking a moment to collect her thoughts before she replied. Dia, Ran and Su all too caught up in the moment to even say a word, so they just sat there quietly listening with worried expressions.

"I am your Guardian Character, Amu-chan. I was created from your would-be self, and thus, I feel what you feel. We all do. I can see the things that are sleeping deep inside your heart, lying dormant in their restful state. Awaiting for that day when they can be realized and brought from their eternal slumber."

I had to glance down at the little kitten sleeping happily in my lap, taking in her words as though this was the hidden meaning to life; the secret of why we all exist.

Placing my hand on his back to scratch behind his neck, he purred away at my affection, never having to actually open his eyes to see my love. He could just sense it, feel it in my actions.

I hadn't even noticed Miki had floated over to me until I seen her hand place it's self upon mine, my gaze instantly finding her face.

"A-Amu, desu," Su whispered under her breath with concern, though more to herself then to actually try for my attention.

Miki looked up to me with troubled eyes, sensing my complete state of uncertainty, she tried to console my worries the best she could.

"We will always be at your side no matter what you choose, Amu-chan. Though we can't make those choices for you, just like we can't tell you what to think and feel. You will just have to listen to your own heart, and the day will come when it's clear to you."

"Love is a ambivalence of thoughts and feelings," Dia stated with a serene voice, adding to Miki's advice as she floated over to be at my side.

"No one can tell you which path is right, or where it will lead you; because things happen which will change the outcome, so there is inconstancy. It's fickle, though love is also remarkable, because it happens when you least expect it, and can become exactly what you have searched for all along. Such an incredible gift, for something that seems so small, isn't it."

Dia gave me that radiating smile that could warm the sun itself as she spoke, nodding her head to the thoughts and emotions that were clouding my head as if she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"It's the feeling of being complete that love grants, of not being able to imagine him not by your side that makes it so special. It's knowing that you will be accepted no matter what. When it is time, you will know, Amu-chan," Dia sat on my leg beside the kitten, rubbing his furr as if to let me slip into my thoughts.

Miki seemed to have the same idea, because she went back to her sketch pad, saying nothing else on the matter.

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, the only thing resounding in my head was the sound of his voice. The vision of, Ikuto.

I needed to see him, I needed to talk to him. Tomorrow? No, right now. I _need_ to see Ikuto now!

Without hesitation, I flicked open my phone, typing out a text with shaking hands.

**Message Sent: To Ikuto**

_Can you come over? We need to talk._

After I hit send, my eyes glanced at the time before I shut my cell completely. Hmm, it's 12:15am, Christmas morning already.

After about ten minutes, Ikuto appeared on the balcony, his hair lightly whipping around his face from the brutal wind as the moonlight enhanced the beauty of his eyes. I sat the kitten on my pillow then hurried over to the window, unlocking it to allow him the ability to enter.

He never said anything, the expression on his face looking empty, as if I was about to tell him I never wanted to see him again or something.

He remained still, standing like a statue with his left hand in his pocket, glaring off at the wall. His breathing was tight, like the bodily function was being forced so he could keep his resolve calm and collected.

"Ikuto...," I whispered under my breath, taking a trembling step towards him.

He never looked at my face, making my uneasy body shudder with worry. My voice was shaking, the whisper sounding so weird to my own ears as I continued. I really hope he can make out the words, because I'm not sure if I could repeat myself even if I wanted to.

"...k-kiss me, please."

Those gorgeous sapphires snapped to my face, clearly not expecting that. His brows furrowed, confused, but he shook it off; turning to face my body.

I felt like I was about to pass out, the moment was so intense that it could be sensed, thick in the air like a heavy fog. I couldn't swallow, my mouth going dry as his hand slipped from his pocket to grasp on to the black and white checkered tie I had loose around my neck.

He lightly tugged, making my body walk forward so he could place his free hand on my hip. His fingers then intertwined themselves with my hair, tilting my head just enough so he could support my neck as his forehead touched itself to mine.

Those vibrant orbs gazed deep into my thoughts as he searched my face, making sure this is what I wanted; fearful that I might change my mind at the last second.

When he realized that I was dead serious, he started to incline, my eyes shutting as I awaited what would happen next.

I could feel his lips brush against my own, teasing me softly as the tip of his tongue licked my top lip. It was enough to send a shiver down my entire body, my heart skipping a beat when he captured my lips at last, the kiss nearly turning my world upside side.

Butterflies took over my stomach, my still shaking hands trying to hold his face as I lost myself in the action, pulling him closer as he started to walk me backwards until my back was pushed into my bedroom wall.

There, he slammed his body into mine much the way he had before, though this time I didn't mind it; the pain was enough to drive me wild.

He softly growled into the kiss before finally pulling away to look into my eyes, our breathing labored from the extortion. He grinned like a hungry animal starving for attention, catching my bottom lip with his teeth before tugging, causing my legs to buckle from under me.

He jerked my form up when this happened, making my legs wrap around his waist so he could pin me there since my legs wouldn't support my weight anymore.

I had never been this dazed before, never felt this way. Gah, I never wanted this moment to end!

I craved his lips more than anything, I needed Ikuto to kiss me like I needed air to breathe. It took me this long to finally understand that, I love Ikuto. I long for his touch, and I refuse to live the rest of my life without belonging to him in every way, shape, and form.

I belonged to Ikuto, and he was going to be mine...

"I love you," I whispered against his blue hair, inches from his ear when he started to place a trail of kisses down to my neck when he paused to those three words. I could feel his lips curve into another one of those legendary smirks that was enough to turn any girl on.

His lips found my ear moments later, whispering in the most seductive voice I had ever heard, my body squirming in reaction.

"I love you too," and with that he pushed his hips further in to mine, sinking his teeth into my neck which caused a whimper to form in my throat. Though like I said before, the pain was driving me crazy.

I just couldn't get enough of him.

* * *

**I have the biggest grin on my face now,**

**you guys have no idea.**

**So there you have it, their first kiss;**

**was it worth waiting for?**

**Tell me what you think, **

**because I tried to make that the BEST first kiss ever!**

**To CookieMonsterPerson, **

**oh my gosh the mistletoe idea is so adorable!**

**Since I already had this chapter wrote out by the time you reviewed, I will definitely have to do that in the next chapter!**

**To everyone who has been giving me idea's for Ikuto's gift, I really appreciate your help!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it's taken me a little while long to update, **

**I've had writers block lately.**

**Though I sat down today and told myself I had to come up with a new chapter.**

**Hope it's okay, I tried to add fluff.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Ikuto was resting his forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes when Miki floated over to end the intense moment.

"Okay, okay, let's break it up before this gets out of hand. Glad we have established that you love her, and she loves you. Now if you don't mind, Amu-chan has a big day tomorrow, we all have to get up in a few hours so you need to scoot."

"That's right, scoot, scoot-scoot," Ran cheered, shaking her pom-poms as Yoru sleepily floated along, waiting at the glass sliding door for Ikuto to say his goodbyes.

He gently set me back on my feet, still dazed as I gazed up at those gorgeous eyes, the grin on his face giving my stomach a second fit of butterflies.

"I'll see you later today, right?" My tone was somehow pleading, far from what I was hoping to sound like. I couldn't mask the fact that after what happened tonight, seeing Ikuto was on the top of my Christmas wish list.

He nodded, then placed a kiss on my cheek before turning to leave, flicking up a lazy wave with two fingers, followed by a, "see you," as he jumped into the night to leave me standing there in ecstasy.

"Come on, Amu-chan," Ran lightly sang, guiding me by my hand to the bed where I crawled in like a child half asleep. Did tonight really happen? Oh my gosh, were Ikuto and I a couple now?

Spreading open my arms, I happily plopped back on the bed, my blankets whipping up around my body as the fall made impact, that smile on my face never leaving as I laid there just staring up at the ceiling.

"Su is so happy for, Amu-chan, desu!" Her voice was filled with such joy that it almost rang with silver bells, that tiny body twirling around in a cheerful dance before she floated down to rest on the pillow by my head. I smiled to her, then pulled the covers over my body, the others joining us on the bed as we all cuddled to make the best of this Christmas morning.

I sent quick texts to Rima and Yaya so they wouldn't drill me again for not telling them how things went, then I closed my cell and tried my best to fall asleep.

It only felt as though I had closed my eyes for a second, when the light of the sun hit my face making my nose squinch in protest, the loud squeals from Ami downstairs filling the house as I palm slapped my forehead.

I sat up, sighing as I tried to rub the grogginess from my eyes, my Guardian Characters nowhere to be seen as I tried to bring my blurry vision into focus.

I stood, and started to put together my outfit for the day, which was a hot pink tank, then over that a white tee that has the back cut out to look like the face of a skull. This way, the tank underneath would show through. Black skinnies and a few pink and black bracelets and my look was pretty much complete.

By this point I was getting bored, so I really didn't care about my hair, which is probably why it just ended up in a high bun with my X clips on both sides of my bangs.

Taking a double glance in the mirror, I smoothed out the wrinkles in my shirt then headed down the stairs.

"Ami, look this way, look at papa! Bravo, bravo!"

In the livingroom, Ami was doing a fashion show as dad snapped away with his camera, mom waving around a fan with Ami's face on it.

Typical Christmas morning here in the Hinamori house.

"...you're disturbing the neighbors again," I groaned out, grabbing a piece of toast before taking a big bite out of the side. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were sitting on random branches of the tree, taking everything in like it was a hit movie.

"Merry Christmas, Amu dear," mom called out, waving from her spot on the floor beside dad who was still blinding everyone in the room with the flashes from his camera.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," I tried to quickly reply, finishing my toast before I dusted the crumbs off my hands.

I was in the middle of unwrapping my gifts from mom and dad when my cell went off, making me pause for a second, the kitten at my feet playing with torn paper since it was scattered all over the floor from Ami's messy present-opening tactics. Her way of doing things, slinging it everywhere.

I finished opening my things first before I messed with the cell, finding that mom had bought me a new jacket. And it was absolutely stunning!

Velvet black, with matching black lace around the bottom trim and sleeve cuffs, looking almost as though it had been snatched right out of the Renaissance Era. The back though, is what really caught my eye.

As I stated before, since it was Renaissance-themed, the back looked like a reversed corset, metal hoops trailing up the spine as a silky black ribbon weaved it's way through the loops to pull everything together in a slick and sophisticated way. Ending it with a bow tied at the small of my back to let the rest of the ribbon bounce when I walked. Man I loved it, it was breath-taking.

Dad of course gave me money as usual, I'm not complaining though, since he never did know what to get anyways. Money is always good with me. And lastly, Ami drew me a picture of herself, my Guardian Characters and I playing together; it was really sweet.

I thanked them all before I finally remembered my cell, checking the messages after like ten minutes of fooling with wrapping paper.

**30 Unread Messages**

Are you flipping _kidding _me?! Thirty!

They were mostly from Yaya, no surprise there. She blew up my cell from last night, same old questions, trying to get any type of gossip she can on my date. Heh, I don't think Yaya will ever change.

The new message though, was from Rima, asking if I was still going to Yaya's Christmas party this year.

Since we all had left Seiyo Academy, we each took turns hosting a Christmas get-together at our homes. Last year was my turn, and I seriously thought the house was going to fall.

**Message Sent: To Rima**

_Yeah, I just have to get the presents and I'll be there_

After hanging out with my family, watching tv, and letting Ami be the center of attention as she paraded around the house in her new gowns and outfits she got for Christmas, I went upstairs to start getting stuff together for Yaya's party when it was around 3pm. I was half way done with packing the gifts when a voice nearly caused me to drop the cookies.

"You're still not ready?"

I spun around, wide-eyed to see Ikuto in my door frame, arms crossed and he leaned his shoulder against the door with a cocky raised brow.

"Ikuto?!"

I would have surely seen him come in through the glass door, so how the hell did he get in? Through the front door?! Oh man, that means dad is...

I smacked my forehead for the second time today, deep inside dreading going downstairs to see what ever kind of sulking my dad was getting himself into.

"This party or whatever, we going or not?"

"How did you know about that?" I was a bit confused, my attention catching Miki's head slowly peaking around the corner of the door with a nervous grin on her face. Yoru's head popping out above her's with the biggest sly smirk I've ever seen.

"Miki invited us. Or do you not want me there? That hurts, Amu..." He used his shoulder to push-off the door, slowly approaching me as my heart slightly picked up in speed. After last night you would think I wouldn't react like this, but as long as I'm breathing I will probably never get used to the way Ikuto makes me feel.

His hand cupped my cheek once his body stopped in front of me, thumb brushing over my skin as his eyes scanned over my face; my teeth sinking into my bottom lip in the best attempt to keep from blushing.

He smirked, and pulled me into a loose hug, resting his chin on my head as I tried to wrap my arms around his tiny waist, eyes closing to listen to his breathing.

"I never said I didn't want you there, I was just, I'unno... didn't think you would want to go to something like that."

"And let the kiddy king have the chance to have you alone, I don't think so. Besides," he leaned down enough to whisper in my ear, my body shivering just from his soothing voice. "I've missed you."

I couldn't help but smile to that, any chance of reply being stolen away when a very light kiss was placed on my lips, Ikuto pulling back to wink at me before releasing my body altogether.

I had to scramble to try to regain my composure, hurrying back to packing the rest of the gifts as Yoru and Miki's voices could be heard snickering at the door. Once I had everything, I threw on the new coat mom got me, getting a few nice stares from Ikuto as he took in the way it looked on my body, then followed Miki and Yoru down the stairs with Tsukiyomi behind me.

I scanned the room for dad, but his muffled cries caught my attention coming from the locked bathroom door. Yup, he ran away to the bathroom again.

"Going to Yaya's party, bye everyone!"

I waited until all the Guardian Characters were clear from the door before shutting it, turning to start the long walk with Ikuto at my side as the Guardians chatted happily behind us.

"Oh, I have something for you and Yoru," I started to dig through the bag before I handed Ikuto the eclairs Su and I had made them.

Yoru flew down and snatched one right out of Ikuto's hand before he could even look at them, trying to stuff the whole thing in his mouth as his purrs of delight filled the air. He then floated over to lick my cheek in thanks, leaving behind a long trail of chocolate smeared up my face.

I quickly wiped it off before Ikuto could see, though he was too busy munching on one of the eclairs to even notice so I guess that was a good thing.

By the time we made it to Yaya's, my body felt like a walking snowman. The jacket was fashionable yes, but not suitable for winter wear. I'll have to remember that the next time I decide to wear it.

Knocking on her door, we were greeted by her mother with a warm smile, Yaya's voice from somewhere inside the home letting us know that she was in the Christmas spirit.

Her mom then welcomed us in right as Yaya came running around the corner, her socks sliding on the hardwood floor as she bumped into Nagihiko, sending him tumbling face first into Rima as Yaya ignored the encounter and kept running towards me.

"Amu-chiiiii, what did you get me?! Did you bring sweets?! I smell sweets!"

I giggled, double glancing at Nagi to make sure he was okay as he continuously apologized to Rima, then searched for the box I wrapped for Yaya. Since I had left-over cookies from the batch made especially for the boys, and knowing how Yaya is, I saved those just for her.

She squealed, much the way Ami always does, the took off running again to plop down in front of their Christmas tree, unwrapping the gift without mercy for the poor wrapping paper.

Since Yaya was already getting into her gift, I handed out the rest of the presents, everyone exchanging packages as Ikuto plopped down on the couch at my side; everyone in the room kind of eyeing us as if we were the new hit couple.

"Where is Tadase-kun and Hinari?" I asked while opening the package Yaya just handed me.

"He's running late, he said he'll be by later. As for his hip attachment, you know she never comes to our Christmas parties. She's probably off in Rome or something like that, wherever they go each year," Nagihiko stated blankly, his clear dislike for Hinari being heard in his voice. Rima said he wasn't even going to attend the three-day vacation until she and Yaya had talked him into it.

Nagi always said there was something about her that gave off a bad vibe, not sure why, but I wasn't one to judge.

After opening all the gifts, having received a new hair clip from Nagihiko, and hand-made friendship bracelets from both Yaya and Rima since that was our thing for this year, I set aside Tadase's gift for him to unwrap when he got here and started to chat with my friends; laughing together as Yaya ran around trying to get everyone to agree to a snowball fight.

I wasn't exactly dressed for a snowball fight, and though as much as I tried to talk my way out of it, Yaya kept coming up with solutions for me to play. She even dug through her closet and brought back a warm jacket, gloves and a scarf so I wouldn't have anymore excuses.

Sighing, I slipped out of the jacket mom bought me, then stood there as Yaya quickly dressed me as though dressing myself would take too long. I glanced down to see Ikuto covering his mouth, laughing under his breath as he stared at the lights on the Christmas tree.

Sitting that close to the colored lights, they casted a warm glow upon his face, momentarily causing me to forget where I was, or what I was doing. Though my fantasy was quickly interrupted when Yaya jerked on my arm, dragging me towards the door.

I reached down and grabbed a hold of Ikuto's hoodie, pulling him along with me as the energetic teenager led the way. Hey, if I was going down, he was going down with me.

Once outside, I released the grip when Yaya had finally released her's, the redhead darting off to hide with Rima and Nagi, leaving me standing there out in the open with Ikuto who was staring down at me with a dull glare.

"I don't do snowball fights..."

I blinked at this, reaching down to scoop up a handful of snow, thinking that it was just about time his ego had a cooling off.

"You wouldn't dare," his dull glare snapped into a quirked brow, those blue eyes daring me to even try it, or else the consequences will be dire.

Of course I took my chances, and tackled him to the ground, shoving the snow down his shirt before taking off running in one swift movement; pretty much proud with myself as I ran around the corner of the house.

Huh, I scored a hit on Ikuto, someone had better write that down in the book of records because it will probably never happen again.

Right as I rounded the corner, my body slammed into something solid which sent me flying backwards into the snow, Ikuto standing there in character change as his left neko ear twitched slightly with amusement.

Smirking, he knelt over me, resting his elbows off his knees as he took in the sight of victory.

"Hey, character changing is cheating!" I heard Yaya yell from across the yard, somehow hidden extremely well behind one of the many banks of snow.

"Rules were never established, anything goes," Ikuto stated as he stood, slipping his hand into a pocket right as his body swirled around to make a snowball miss him just in time; his graceful movements making me stare in awe.

"In that case, Ran! Hop, step, jump!"

I leapt into the air once my character change took effect, chucking a huge snowball at Ikuto though he just side-stepped as it soared past his chest, slamming into the nearest tree.

After that, the sound of character changes could be heard all around us, and then the war was on.

I'm not sure how long we had been in battle, because by the time Tadase made it to Yaya's, the sun had started to set; the snow starting to settle into ice which meant our ongoing war had to end.

By then, Ikuto was winning anyways with the least amount of hits scored on him, actually the only hit landed was the one I shoved down his shirt at the start.

"Merry Christmas, Tadase!" We all said in unison as we greeted Tadase in the yard, well everyone but Ikuto, who just gave him a soft, "yo."

Tadase smiled and returned the Christmas wishes, then followed as Yaya lead him inside, the rest of us trailing close behind.

Yaya's mom had gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate made by the time we entered, she said it was so we could warm up after playing in the snow which was a nice surprise. Yaya's little brother clinging to the hem of his mother's dress as she set the tray of snacks down.

As she left, Yaya turned on the radio and plopped down in front of the tray to start dunking her cookies in her cup of hot chocolate, the rest of us shaking our heads as we all laughed.

I held the cup between both hands, trying to warm my fingers as I sipped contentedly, the squeal of Yaya nearly choking me as I inhaled too much of the steam in a gasp.

I looked up to see the whole room staring at me in silence, the only sound was the radio playing some slow song that I couldn't quite make out from here. I looked to my left to see Ikuto giving a side grin, using his chin to motion up so my eyes would follow suit in that direction.

As I glanced up, Miki and Yoru were floating above us holding mistletoe together with both hands, Yoru snickering as Miki gave another nervous grin. Had she invited Ikuto and Yoru just for this moment?!

I looked back to Ikuto just as he took my cup, setting it down before taking both of my hands in his, intertwining our fingers while gently pulling me even closer. He inclined his head then, my eyes closing as I felt the soft touch of his lips upon mine, returning the kiss as he deepened it affectionately.

I was lost in the moment, ignoring the happy whistles and cheers from the group as I fell further in love with this amazing guy. It's hard to believe it took me this long to understand that I couldn't live without him.

As his lips slowly departed from mine, his arms snaked around my body, pulling me as close as he could, as if I was about to be stolen from him. I could feel another kiss being placed on the top of my head followed by a whisper against my hair, my lungs nearly bursting with happiness.

"My little Amu."

* * *

**Ya know, I have no idea what to name that kitten lol.**

**Any suggestions?**

**Also, if you want to keep giving ideas for what Ikuto can give her feel free to toss that out.**

**I'm thinking that will be in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I want to give credit where credit is due!**

**So, I want you guys to give a big thank you to Mauveamigirl, because she helped with this chapter.**

**I was having serious writers block, and just could not decide on where this chapter will head in the case of Ikuto's gift to Amu, so she stepped in and helped decide.**

**Mauveamigirl has Amuto stories on her page and I'm sure she would love it if you checked those out. Also you could give her Deviantart account a look, I know she would appreciate it!**

**I also want to thank you all for the amazing idea's and suggestions for the gift and kitten name.**

**You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five

The party went relatively well, Yaya didn't get sick this year from eating too many sweets, the atmosphere with everyone laughing and getting along felt like we were one big family; and just having Ikuto there made my Christmas feel, whole.

I gave Tadase his gift, and he handed out those he had brought, then at the end of the day, I will admit it was one of the best holidays I've ever had.

I blinked when Ikuto stood with a stretch, motioning for Yoru to follow when I stood to walk with him to the door. It was getting late, but there was still a few hours until my curfew, so maybe Ikuto was taking me home early?

The three of us said our goodbyes, then headed out into the snow as it started to softly fall for a second time this month. With the poof of a character change, he scooped me into his arms and started in the direction of home, though instead of stopping at my place he walked to the apartment complex where he lived.

He made sure not to set me down until we were on the stairs heading to his apartment so I couldn't change my mind and head home.

Once inside his place, I started to shed my jacket as we both sat on the couch, Yoru hitting the fridge for munchies.

I was watching the neko Guardian Character when Ikuto set a wrapped box on my knee causing me to look back in time to see him lean back with his hands laced behind his head.

"What's this," it was obviously a Christmas present, I'm not even sure why I asked that.

He never replied, just gave a small shrug before looking away to gaze at the snow. It almost looked too pretty to unwrap. The paper was a gorgeous silver reflecting everything in the room like a mirror, around it was a amethyst ribbon tied into a very elegant bow.

After I got the box opened, I stopped breathing, my mouth dropping open as I quickly stood up to make sure I was seeing this clearly.

"Ikuto, this is," I couldn't find the words, my whole world was spinning so fast that I had to walk over to the glass doors and put a hand on their surface to keep myself from falling over.

"This... is," my hands were shaking so badly that I couldn't hold the box steady, his arms draping around my shoulders from behind to take the box from my grasp before I dropped it.

He slipped the ring from the tiny black velvet strip, and held it to my hand so the light would sparkle against the princess cut diamond. Holding me tightly to his chest so I would calm down and not have a panic attack, he purred low in my ear.

"Marry me, Amu?"

My head was suddenly so clouded that I couldn't think, my heart skipping at least three beats as I stared at this beautiful ring. Just the way the diamond on that tiny silver band was set magnificently, it was simple yet I had never seen a more beautiful ring in my entire life.

"Finish school, then move in here. You can visit your family when you want since they live so close, and what's better is I get to see you everyday. Say yes, and you'll finally be mine in every way."

I could not for all the pocky in the world, get my lips to move. I could only nod, still stunned by what was happening. He gently moved the band up my finger, placing a soft kiss on the side of my neck before he pulled back to let me gather myself.

"Wait, are you two out of your minds?! Your dad is going to _kill_ you!" Miki screamed furiously, Ran putting her hands on her hips in disbelief while Dia and Su bobbed together watching quietly.

Yoru was too busy eating his sandwich to even care what was going on.

"Miki is right, maybe we should hold off on letting anyone know about this until _after_ graduation," I turned as I spoke, his eyes causing my voice to waver at the end.

He nodded when I handed the ring back, then slipped it back in the little box and tucked it away in his hoodie pocket.

"Fair enough," he said while slipping just the tips of his fingers into the rim of my belt, tugging my body closer to his before catching my lips in a soft kiss. Gentle, yet so irresistible.

He pulled me with him to the couch, still kissing and sucking on my bottom lip until he plopped down with his fingers tugging me on to his lap seconds later. He pulled back from the kiss then, holding me tightly so I would follow as he laid back with my head on his chest; snuggling to watch tv.

He turned on some movie, though I didn't really pay enough attention to figure out what it was about. I actually fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart and the feeling of his fingers trailing up and down my spine.

When I woke up, Ikuto was kissing my forehead, my eyes trying to blink away the blur as I sat up to cover a yawn.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 11, so we should probably get you home."

I stood, trying to get my jacket on as I walked to the door behind Ikuto, my Guardian Character's looking drained as some of them yawned, others rubbed their tired eyes as the floated along.

I felt a little bad that they were so tuckered out; maybe today was too exciting for them?

The walk back was the same as usual, at the door mom actually invited Ikuto to come inside and stay for a while this time, so he agreed which brings us to where we are now.

Sitting in my room, he lounged back on the bed, so many memories of him being like this flooded my head simultaneously.

I smiled though, since it was nice to see him back in such a familiar atmosphere.

It was crazy, back then when he was secretly staying here, I was so used to him being around that it was a habit to see his face when I woke up. A small part of me even now looks over to see if he is there but he never is.

I fell back on the bed to stare at the ceiling, stretching as he rolled on his side to support his head in his palm.

"Now what?"

I looked over when he spoke, shrugging since I seriously had no clue.

"I know I need to pack, tomorrow we're leaving for that vacation thing."

"You're still not packed for that? You haven't changed at all," he smirked then plopped on his back again, shaking his head when I stuck my tongue out.

Yawning, I tried to speak but my words came out all muffled, eyes closing to ease the burning they were under from needing sleep.

"That's a good thing though. Some people change so much that, they're not even the person you once knew."

I could hear his sigh and my side, the bed shifting from his movement before he answered back calmly. I almost had to strain to catch what he said.

"Like the prince?"

I froze for a moment, thinking of that since he had hit the nail on the head. Nodding while keeping my eyes closed, I replied through another slight yawn.

"Exactly."

I could feel his arms snake around my body moments later, pulling me closer until I was firmly pressed against his chest. I smiled into his hoodie, and much like earlier, I drifted to sleep with the sound of his breathing as my lullaby.

When I woke, the sound of my mother's voice asking if I was packed made my body instantly sit up in bed panicked. I looked around to see Ikuto had gone home, which made me frown, but that was quickly washed away when she asked again about packing.

The sun glaring outside was a huge wake up call that I needed to get things in gear.

"Ah! No, I totally forgot to pack last night. I must have fallen asleep!"

Scurrying to my closet, I just started slinging things into a bag, making sure to pack a sufficient amount of outfits that would last and a few more just incase I split something or what ever the reason I would need to change.

Sliding around the corner on my socks so I could brush my teeth and hair before packing those necessities, I hurried and dressed myself then finally turned to face my Guardian Characters once I was finished.

"Ready?"

The all nodded in excitement then we were off, just making it to the train station right as the train arrived; everyone there waiting by the time we got there.

"You're late Amu-chiiiii," Yaya screamed over the crowd, waving her gloved covered hand to motion me to their group.

"Sorry," I muttered out of breath as I finally made it to their location, Ikuto shaking his head amused at my procrastination.

"We thought you were going to bail on us," Nagi's amber eyes brightened as he smiled warmly, that long, flowing indigo hair violently whipping around his body when a sudden gust of wind took everyone by surprise.

"Nah, I said I would be here and I'm here now, so let's do this."

We all boarded, talking about what our families got us for Christmas, and how stoked we were for this vacation.

"Where is Hinari," Rima asked as her tiny body sat between a bouncing Yaya, and a calm Nagi across from Ikuto, Tadase and myself.

"She is waiting for our arrival at the hotel. Her father has a limo waiting once we get off."

"Wahhh, a limo?! Oh, Yaya is loving this! This is going to be the best weekend ever, right, Amu-chi!?"

"I guess, if being pampered all day is what you like." I pursed my lips and gave a shrug, trying to keep my cool and spicy attitude when deep inside I had looked forward to this since day one.

And Tadase was right, as soon as we left the train there was a stretch limo waiting to pick us up. The driver greeted us happily, taking a bow before he started to load our luggage into the trunk; all of us standing there in awe.

Well, all but Iktuo, though I guess with how rich his family is, this sort of stuff was nothing new to him.

Inside the limo was so nice, it would have been a lot nicer if Yaya wasn't taking selfies and snapshots of every detail she could.

She would take a bunch of random shots, then grab someone and lean in for a group shot.

Her excitement made every laugh though, which lightened the mood and made the hour drive there all the more fun.


End file.
